Mi linda fantasia
by LinkJS
Summary: Ritz y Marche se gustan pero no están dispuestos a decírselo por su timidez, Sus amigos dándose cuenta de la situación toman partido para unir a los dos jóvenes. Ayudando a que los protagonistas tengan una linda fantasía en Ivalice. (Actualmente en edición)
1. Miedo

**Descripción:** Ritz y Marche se gustan pero no están dispuestos a decírselo por su timidez, Sus amigos dándose cuenta de la situación toman partido para unir a los dos jóvenes. Ayudando a que los protagonistas tengan una linda fantasía en Ivalice. (Mal sumario, denle una oportunidad)

* * *

 **Mi linda fantasia.**

* * *

 **Este fic va dedicado a BathoryErzsebet, por inspirarme con sus historias sobre este juego, espero que algún día retomes tus fics, colega. Tambien queria agradecer al escritor 'Jessec_01' de Wattpad por ayudarme a editar la historia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo I: Miedo.**

 **Episodio de Marche.**

* * *

 _ **"** El miedo es la emoción mas difícil de manejar. El dolor lo lloras, la rabia la gritas, pero el miedo te atrapa silenciosamente en tu corazón **"**_

 _ **-David Fischman**_

* * *

 **Ciudad de Cadoan / 1:30 AM**

Voces y risas de júbilo se escuchaban en la Taberna de Cadoan, el Clan Destino ocupaba la mayor parte del bar, aunque eran un 'Clan de Fugitivos' para los ojos de la Realeza eso no impedía de ninguna manera que se les restringiera el acceso a lugares públicos siempre y cuando un juez no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

¡ **Y no era para menos**! Ellos eran considerados un Clan de Terroristas por parte de la Realeza, mas específicamente por la Reina y el Príncipe Mewt, ya que el Juez Cid, esposo de la Reina estaba apoyando la rebelión, y ningún otro Clan los delataba por que apoyaban su causa en secreto, las personas pensaban que ellos solo querían que las leyes fueran menos estrictas en los combates. Aunque no tenían conocimiento alguno de que buscaban ' _destruir el mundo'_ a los ojos del príncipe.

El clan celebraba alegremente, ellos habían alquilado la taberna por esa noche, debido a que querían hacer una celebración para despedir a Marche, puesto que los próximos días irian a atacar el Valle de Ambar para acabar con esto y todos estaban nerviosos por lo que podría pasar, por eso habían tenido la idea de hacer una ' _Fiesta_ ', para elevarle la moral a clan.

En una mesa en el centro del bar estaban un Humano y un Moguri sentados, conversando y riendo, mientras que los otros miembros del Clan se ubicaban en otras mesas o se ponían en un rincón a hablar. Uno de los que estaban sentados en esa mesa era Marche Radiuju ' **Co-líder** ' del Clan Destino y mano derecha del líder. El líder también estaba sentado en esa mesa, era el Moguri de nombre Montblac.

Marche era rubio con un mechón de pelo saliendo hacia arriba, aunque más que un mechón, parecía un riso puntiagudo, tez blanca como las nubes y aparentaba tener no más de 15 años, de ojos azules y de estatura normal, no llevaba ningún tipo de armadura consigo, sino que llevaba la ropa que había usado en el mundo real, una bufanda blanca y un suéter azul con pantalones cortos rojos y unos zapatos del mismo color.

Montblac, a diferencia de otros Moguris y por más raro que fuera tenia cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, otros Moguris solo tenían unos pelos como mucho, su pompón y sus alas eran de color naranja y su piel era de color marrón. Usaba una chaqueta verde con cuello de tortuga y unos pantalones del mismo color.

Ellos dos reían mientras contaban viejas anécdotas de cuando se conocieron.

-¡Si, y la mejor parte fue cuando le dije lagarto a ese Bangaa y luego pensé que eras un peluche!-Se reía Marche mientras daba golpecitos a la mesa con el puño. Mientras Montblac también se reía hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Marche le había dicho peluche.

-Eso no hace gracia, kupo…-Montblac puso un semblante bastante severo, pero luego estallo de nuevo en risas-¡Por poco y el Bangaa te mata!- Soltó de repente Montblac entre risas. Luego de un rato de más historias y risas, Marche puso una cara seria y miro al Moguri frente a él.

-Gracias, Montblac.-Dijo aminorando su semblante- por todo lo que has hecho por mí, desde que llegue aquí me has ayudado mucho, todo esto te lo debo a ti.- Agradeció el rubio, Montblac solo agito la mano en el aire restándole importancia.

-No es nada, la verdad me divertí mucho ayudándote, espero que me recuerdes en tu mundo, kupo.- Contesto con una sonrisa amable.

-¡No lo dudes, claro que te recordare! Yo... Solo espero que Ritz no me odie luego de esto...- Hablo susurrando la última parte para que no lo escuchara, pero Montblac a pesar de haber tanto ruido alrededor pudo escucharlo perfectamente, arqueo una ceja y sonrió.

-¿Con que Ritz, Eh?-Montblac le envió una sonrisa pícara a Marche y este le miro confuso hasta que entendió el mensaje.

-¿Huh? ¡N...! ¡No me malentiendas! Ya hable con Doned sobre esto y sé que las cosas estarán bien con él cuando volvamos al mundo real, estoy seguro de que Mewt ni siquiera se dignaría a hablar con nosotros. Pero no me gustaría que Ritz me odiase por hacer que volvamos al mundo real.- Hablo mientras desviaba la mirada ligeramente sonrojado.

Montblac lo sabía, sabía que Marche estaba flechado por esa chica, según lo que él le había contado ella era una amiga del rubio en el mundo real, siempre que él hablaba de ella lo hacía con una sonrisa boba y con un rostro lleno de brillo y ilusión. Algo que Montblac notaba fácilmente.

El Moguri también sabía que antes de volver a casa deberían hacer el trabajo más peligroso que habían realizado hasta ahora. Luchar contra Llednar en el Palacio de Bervenia, sería su lucha más difícil antes de acabar con su aventura, aunque portaban una poderosa tarjeta anti-ley que hacía que Llednar fuera vulnerable a los ataques, pero aun asi no era alguien a quien subestimar, sino lograban vencerlo morirían, por lo tanto le propuso algo a Marche.

-Comprendo. ¿Y porque no vas a verla?- Pregunto, Montblac sabía a la perfección aun sin conocer mucho a Ritz que ella no le odiaría por eso, aunque su amigo desde hace algunos días había estado en las nubes debido a la emoción que le hacia el pensar estar tan cerca el volver a casa, además de que estaba nervioso por el ataque que harían los días próximos al Valle y era consciente de los riesgos de morir en el intento. Tal vez asi se distraería de todo esto, aunque sea por un momento.

-No sé, Montblac... No creo que quiera verme... Además de que no sé dónde está.- Contesto Marche encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Vamos amigo!- Insistió el Moguri- Sabes que quieres verla, deberías ir, kupo. Tu estas enfrascado en volver al **'mundo real'** y no te das cuenta de que estas en una fantasía, debes _empezar a soñar._ -Dijo haciendo un extraño énfasis en lo último- Y si te interesa saber dónde están, te diré que se encuentra en la Ciudad de Sporhm, kupo.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pregunto intrigado por la respuesta, no pensaba que Montblac acosara al Clan de Ritz. ¿O sí?

-La amiga de Ritz, la viera de nombre Shara me dijo que tendrían unas vacaciones de una semana en Sporhm junto a su clan, eso fue hace 3 días asi que todavía tienes tiempo, Sporhm no está muy lejos de aquí, a lo mucho te tomara medio día en llegar, pero si vas con un Chocobo no te tomara más de una hora, kupo.-Respondió el Moguri.

-Muy bien- Accedió no muy convencido- ¿Vamos mañana?- El Moguri negó con la cabeza.

-Tendrás que ir tu solo, yo tengo unos asuntos que atender con mi hermano Nono y no puedo acompañarte.-Se excusó- Lamento dejarte solo en esto, kupo.

-No te preocupes Montblac.-Marche alzo sus dos brazos estirándose y dando un sonoro bostezo.- Tengo algo de sueño, hasta mañana.-Choco los puños con su amigo Moguri y se levantó, fue a donde la recepcionista, una viera de cabellos blancos rizados le dio unas llaves de su cuarto, el las tomo de manera amable, agradeciéndole y subió hacia su habitación.

* * *

 **. . .**

La habitación de Marche no era ni muy grande ni muy lujosa, solo contaba con lo necesario para la estadía, una cama, una mesa de noche, un espejo, un armario y un maniquí donde ahora estaba colocada su pesada armadura.

Rio por lo bajo, un maniquí sería muy extraño en un hotel en el mundo real, pero en este mundo de fantasía donde la mayor parte de los clientes eran guerreros curtidos con grandes y pesadas armaduras no poner un maniquí en los cuartos era básicamente un ademan para que nadie te alquilara una habitación.

Marche estaba muy cansado asi que se quitó los zapatos y su bufanda y se hecho a la cama mientras bostezaba, cayendo poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo recordó una conversación que tuvo con cierta peli rosada no hacía mucho.

- _Ritz, si yo nos devolviera al mundo real. ¿Me odiarías?_ -Recordó haber preguntado.

- _No. Pero eso no significa que vaya a ayudarte_ \- Ella le había respondido de una manera serena y amable. - _Y puede que llegue un día en el que seamos enemigos, Marche.-_ Termino ella con pesadez en sus palabras.

Ella le había dicho que no le odiaría, aunque no apoyara su causa, pero él quería escucharlo de nuevo, quería estar seguro de que era verdad eso que ella le había dicho, porque no le importaba cargar con el odio de todos sobre sus hombros, con el único con el que no podría cargar seria con el odio de la peli rosada. _Por qué..._

 _Porque ella le gustaba._

Agito su cabeza sacando esos pensamientos de su mente, para luego empezar a recordar los viejos momentos, en los que había conocido a sus mejores amigos, Ritz y Mewt, para luego de un rato caer en los brazos de Morfeo, profundamente dormido.

* * *

 **. . .**

Marche se despertó inusualmente temprano, tenía un ligero ardor en los ojos y un molesto dolor de cabeza en señal de que no había dormido las hora de sueño requeridas para un buen descanso, intuyo que debían ser l AM, no tomo más tiempo y se levantó desperezándose y lanzando un sonoro bostezo, rápidamente tendió su cama y se dirijo al baño a ducharse, luego de unos minutos salió como nuevo y se miró en un espejo cercano.

Las aventuras que había vivido desde que llego a Ivalice empezaban a marcar y tonificar su músculos, una sonrisa surco sus labios, esto de las aventuras era una buena forma de hacer ejercicio.

 _Que mal que todo acabaría pronto._

Marche se entristeció al pensar en eso, pero rápidamente recupero su sonrisa y se vistió con su armadura y su Espadon, que él le llamaba ' _Bacamarte*_ ', bajo a comer a la posada, encontrándose con Montblac sentado en la barra, desayunando, le saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y fue a donde la recepcionista para ordenar comida.

-Buenos días, me gustaría algo de comer, por favor- Pidió mientras dejaba 500 guiles por la comida y luego camino hasta sentarse cerca de la barra donde estaba Montblac.

-Buenos días- Hablo el Moguri mientras comía, Marche miro como Montblac **NO** comía, **DEVORABA** una pieza de pata de Chocobo con ferocidad, al rubio le cayó una gotita se sudor por la frente. Montblac soltó un gran eructo al terminar su comida. –Perdon, Kupo.-

-Casi te atragantas- Marche se río un poco y le palmeo la espalda por si acaso, para luego preguntar.- ¿Qué hora es, Montblac?-

-Son como las 6:30 AM, pensé que te despertarías mas tarde, nos dormimos a las 2 AM- La recepcionista llego con la comida de Marche, este la tomo y le dio unos 100 guiles de propina, ella le agradeció y tomo el plato de Montblac para lavarlo, el Moguri también le dio una propina y ella le dedico una sonrisa a ambos y se fue a la cocina.

-Si. No sé porque me he despertado tan temprano.-Respondió el rubio con sinceridad.-Oye, ¿Puedo saber que harás con Nono?- Montblac se rasco la cabeza y se le escapo una risilla, pero igual le explico.

-Como sabrás, mi hermano Nono es un manitas en cuanto a tecnología se refiere, bueno, estaba construyendo una nave pero uno de los motores se dañó, el motor usa un material extraño llamado Mitrilo, ese mismo que tenemos en nuestras armas y armaduras, solo que lo necesito en estado puro. Mi hermano es muy importante para mí asi que tome una misión donde pudiera conseguir el material, ire a la cueva Nargai, donde se dice que hay grandes yacimientos de Mitrilo, cumpliré la misión y tomare algo del material y se los llevare a Nono-Al rubio se le ilumino el rostro de la ilusión.

-¡Quiero ir contigo!-Marche se levantó ligeramente de la silla apoyando sus dos manos en la mesa con entusiasmo. Decidido a ir con Montblac.

-No. Hare esto solo- Montblac se mordió la lengua, le gustaría que Marche le acompañara pero el quería que se reuniera con Ritz.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto confundido.

-Tienes que ir con Ritz, Tu sabes que ese tipo, Llednar, estará ahí cuando ataquemos en el Valle de Ambar, sabes que es muy fuerte y si fallamos no volveremos para contarlo. Si eso pasa me gustaría disfrutar de estos últimos momentos con mi hermano, tu deberías hacer lo mismo con el tuyo, o con esa chica, kupo.- Marche se sentó de nuevo, decepcionado pero comprendiendo lo que Montblac intentaba explicar.-

-Entiendo-Respondió mientras probaba su comida. Era lo mismo que había comido Montblac, arroz con pata de Chocobo y una salsa para acompañar.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos, kupo- Se levantó rápidamente y con un movimiento de manos despidió a Marche y a la recepcionista, saliendo de la posada, la verdad Montblac no sabría qué sería de este mundo luego de la lucha en el Palacio pero prefirió pensar en que todo estaría bien.

Marche rápidamente termino de comer y salió de la posada, hacia la ciudad de Sporhm, decidido ahora a ver a Ritz y aclararlo _todo_. Se dirijo a la tienda y ya adentro la encargada le atendió, el compro algunas hierbas de Chocobo, luego de eso salió de la tienda y se dirijo a las afueras de la ciudad, hacia el Bosque de Nubs donde ver a un Chocobo salvaje era bastante fácil.

Tendió una trampa, puso las hierbas de Chocobo en el suelo y se escondió en unos arbustos cercanos, no duro más de 10 minutos hasta que apareció el primer Chocobo, él no tenía el oficio de ' **Adiestrador** ' pero si los conocimientos necesarios como para cazar un Chocobo por sí mismo.

Espero a que el Chocobo se acercara a las hierbas, el animal no parecía prestarle atención a nada que no fuera la comida que el rubio había dejado, Marche agradeció la estupidez del animal y se acercó sigilosamente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, monto rápidamente al Chocobo que trataba de tirarlo de manera desesperada.

Marche saco más hierbas de Chocobo de sus bolsillos y las tiro al piso, el animal pareció detenerse y empezó a comer todas las hierbas, una vez acabadas de comérselas dio su característico sonido.

-¡Huuuuiiiiuu!-

-Buen chico, te llamare Boco**- Le acaricio la cabeza al Chocobo de manera cariñosa. Le dio algunas hierbas que le quedaban, luego de que el animal se las comiera Marche le dijo- ¡Vamos a Sporhm, Boco!-Le dio una ligera patada en el costado de su estómago haciendo que el Chocobo empezara a correr mientras él lo conducía hacia Sporhm.

* * *

 **. . .**

Ya habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde que Marche había salido de la Ciudad de Cadoan con destino hacia Sporhm, se estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿Qué le diría a Ritz cuando llegase? Ignorando sus pensamientos miro hacia el horizonte, el Chocobo se movía a una velocidad vertiginosa pero Marche pudo ver perfectamente la Ciudad de Sporhm desde la distancia.

-¡Mira Boco, allí esta Sporhm!-Grito el Rubio felizmente ignorando lo extraño que era que hablara con un Chocobo, aunque el animal pareció entenderlo e hiso su característico sonido, como que dandole razón.

En cuestión de unos 10 minutos ya estaban al frente de la ciudad, Marche se bajó de su Chocobo y le soltó para que se fuera, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el Chocobo se quedó allí parado, por lo general, los Chocobos huyen luego de que uno se baja de su lomo, pero este se había quedado. El rubio entendió lo que el Chocobo quiso decir.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo, Boco?- El Chocobo solo hiso un sonido, Marche asintió y se montó en él entrando a la Ciudad a lomos de su nuevo compañero animal.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Sporhm / 8:45 AM**

 **. . .**

Marche había dejado a Boco en un corral de Chocobos cercano, más tarde pasaría por él, ahora su intención era buscar a Ritz. Paso por toda la ciudad, entro a las tiendas, a la posada, incluso pregunto a las personas que pasaban por la calle, pero nadie sabía dónde estaban.

Camino por la Ciudad con esperanzas de encontrarla entre la gente, pero nada. Abatido, se sentó en una fuente cercana y empezó a hablar consigo mismo.

-Vaya, al parecer no están aquí… A lo mejor Montblac me tomo el pelo, se lo veía tan nervioso cuando me hablo esta mañana.-Se habló a si mismo Marche.

-¿Estás hablando solo?-Una voz familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos, el volteo y le vio.

 _Vio a Shara, la amiga de Ritz._

Shara era una viera de figura esbelta y alta, con cabello blanco, vestía una blusa sin mangas verde con cuello alto y una falda a juego con un par de zapatos altos.

Por un momento Marche se sintió muy feliz, tanto que se abalanzo encima de Shara y le dio un gran abrazo, levantándola unos centímetros del piso y dando pequeños saltitos de alegría, parecía un niño y estaba atrayendo la mirada de los curiosos que pasaban cerca de allí, cuando se percato de eso la volvió a dejar en el suelo y la miro con una expresión indescriptible para ella.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!-pregunto la Viera visiblemente enojada.

-¡Estas aquí! ¿Ritz está contigo también?-Pregunto Marche con una amplia sonrisa.

-No has respondido mi pregunta.-Respondió ella más calmada.- ¿Por qué me has abrazado?-

-Ejem, bueno… Es que vine aquí a hablar con Ritz, pero no la encontré y pensé que no estaban. Por eso me emocione cuando te encontré aquí...-El rubio se rasco la mejilla y volteo a ver hacia otro lado, sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-Querrás decir cuando **yo** te encontré.-Le contradijo- Bueno, Ritz está a las afueras de la Ciudad, dijo que iba a relajarse o algo asi.- La Viera se encogió de hombros.

-Muy bien, gracias.-Se despidió Marche mientras emprendía camino a ver a Ritz. Pero fue tomado de su camisa por Shara.

-¿Te gusta Ritz, no? He visto como la miras, con esos ojos llenos de ilusión, los mismos ojos con los que ella te mira a ti.-Le dijo en el oído la viera, Marche no entendió lo que quiso decir, solo entendio la primera parte, el era bastante malo para captar las indirectas, incluso las más simples, pero no pregunto.- Aunque… Ritz ha estado algo ida desde hace unos días, no le agrada la idea de volver a su mundo, ella no quiere volver porque le avergüenza su cabello.-Termino Shara, ella empezó a caminar hacia delante de Marche, haciéndole una seña con las manos para que le siguiera.

El rubio la siguió sin preguntar, y la Viera y el salieron de la ciudad, caminaron durante una media hora, hasta que la Viera se detuvo y señalo hacia adelante.

Allí estaba Ritz, sentada cerca de un arroyo apoyando sus manos en el césped mirando hacia el hermoso paisaje que tenía en frente, Marche sonrió inconscientemente al verla, aunque se percató de un detalle peculiar, no llevaba su armadura, sino que llevaba una bata blanca por encima de las rodillas y su cabello era blanco... Un momento...

 _¿Su cabello era blanco?_

Marche estaba consciente de que en el mundo real los niños la apodaban ' _Blanca nieves_ ' pero no pensaba que fuera por esto, el asociaba eso a que ella siempre llevaba una bata blanca o su comportamiento frio para con los demás niños, aparte de él y Mewt claro. Aunque viendo su cabello con detenimiento, se dio cuenta de algo.

 _Su cabello es hermoso._

Shara le hiso un ademan para que se acercara, el rubio asintió y se acercó temeroso hasta donde estaba la peli blanca sentada. Una vez atrás de ella le saludo.

-Hola, Ritz.-Hablo un con deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

Ritz por su parte dio un grito de sorpresa y se sobresaltó, girándose bruscamente hacia donde Marche, tomándose el pecho con la mano derecha, respirando agitadamente mientras algunos mechones de pelo resbalaban por su cara. Marche no pudo evitar mirarla, se veía tan adorable, tan frágil...

 _Se veía tan tierna._

-¡Marche, eres tú!-Se levantó y lo golpeo en el hombro fuertemente.-No me asustes asi!-

Marche solo se rio y se sentó en el césped, mirando hacia el arroyo que tenia al frente, sin duda algo que extrañaría de este mundo seria los hermosos paisajes de Ivalice. Luego de un rato, Ritz se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Marche?-Cuestiono ella.

-Oh vaya, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.-Se hizo el ofendido-Bueno, solo quería hablar contigo...

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Es sobre…?

-Sí, Ritz... No quiero que me odies. Quiero que todos volvamos al mundo real, juntos.

-Ya te lo dije, no te voy a odiar por hacerlo. Pero, ¿Por qué quieres volver? Allá solo nos esperan un mundo rutinario, responsabilidades, burlas, tristeza…-Dijo la ultima parte con una voz apagada.

-¿Eh?-

-En el mundo real. Todos se burlan de mí por mi cabello blanco, mi madre me lo tiñe de rojo todos los días, pero no puedo evitar ver el sufrimiento y lágrimas en su cara. Aquí puedo olvidarme de eso, ser feliz.-El rubio comprendio rápidamente, Mewt y Ritz no querían irse de Ivalice porque no querian volver a sufrir burlas, Ritz por su cabello y Mewt por ser bastante tímido.

Pero el consideraba cobarde que la gente se escudara en un mundo de fantasía para evadir problemas de la vida cotidiana, aunque no dijo nada, solo miro a Ritz con compasión.

-Nadie es feliz evadiendo sus problemas, Ritz.- Le dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa.

-Si vivieras en mis zapatos y soportaras todas las burlas hacia mí lo entenderías…- Su voz se quebro y no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas, algo que hiso que Marche se sintiera fatal, Ritz se habia desmoronado alli mismo y todo por culpa de el, todo por su obsesion de...

 _Volver al mundo real._

Marche coloco una mano sobre los hombros de Ritz, apoyándola.

-… La única opinión que importa es la tuya, mientras tú te aceptes a ti misma todo estará bien, yo te apoyare porque pienso que tu cabello es hermoso.-Le dijo con una sonrisa de sinceridad.

Esas palabras dejaron fría a Ritz, nadie nunca aparte de su madre había elogiado sus blancos cabellos, ella miro a Marche con lágrimas en los ojos y arremetió contra el en un fuerte abrazo que los dejo tirados a ambos en el césped, ella encima de él.

-Gracias...-Le susurro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

Marche se encontraba aun en shock por el abrazo repentino de Ritz, pero de a poco le fue correspondiendo el abrazo, embriagándose con el olor de los cabellos de la chica. Luego de un rato ella se separó de él, volviéndose a sentar y el hiso lo mismo.

-Acéptate a ti misma, Ritz. Si te aceptas a ti misma, los demás también lo haran.-Le dijo Marche con una sonrisa, ella aun con lágrimas en los ojos asintió.

-Lo hare.-Dijo con determinación, mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.- ¿Nos vamos?-

-¿Huh?

-Debemos volver al mundo real.-Ritz dijo, Marche la miro asombrado, pero luego sonrió, ella no quería volver por miedo a las burlas. Pero ahora tenía a Marche que la apoyaría, se aceptaría a sí misma y a sus blancos cabellos.

El rubio se levantó y empezó a caminar, Ritz de un movimiento rápido le dio un beso en la mejilla que hiso a Marche enrojecer. Ella se preocupó, no queria arruinarlo todo, pero rápidamente Marche le dedico una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el beso en la mejilla a ella. Mientras caminaban hacia Sporhm.

 _Ahora Marche entendía todo lo que dijo Shara._

 _-¿Te gusta Ritz, no? He visto como la miras, con esos ojos llenos de ilusión, los mismos ojos con los que ella te mira a ti.-_ Le había dicho la Viera, el no había comprendido pero ahora lo entendía. Shara le había dicho de los sentimientos que Ritz tenía por él. El rubio sonrió para sus adentros mientras seguía caminando, él amaba a Ritz y ella correspondía sus sentimientos, eso era lo único que le importaba ahora.

 _Ahora había encontrado un motivo para no volver._

* * *

 **. . .**

Desde la lejanía dos figuras observaban la escena con una sonrisa, esas dos figuras pertenecían a Montblac y a Shara respectivamente que habían observado la escena desde una distancia prudente para no ser vistos.

-¡Nuestro plan fuciono! Al fin, parece que han confesado su amor.-Hablo Montblac felizmente.-Aunque esperaba un beso en los labios y no en la mejilla.

-Por favor, Moguri. Aun son muy niños para besarse.-le contesto la viera, aunque no tenía ninguna razón puesto que los dos jóvenes tenían ya 15 años.

-Me alegra que por fin hayan aclarado todo, te sorprenderia saber como estaba Marche estos días, kupo.-

-Y tu te perdiste a Ritz, tuve que esconderle el tinte para el cabello y le dije que me esperará aqui mientras le compraba otro, ¿Y tu como hiciste que Marche viniera hasta aqui?-Pregunto la viera

-Fue bastante facil, solo le dije que viniera a verla.-

 _Silencio._

-Uf, como sea.-Shara se sentia algo estupida, asi que decidio cambiar de tema- Aunque te digo que aun no se confesaron formalmente.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Estamos a veinte metros de ellos, kupo.-

-Porque soy una arquera y tengo mejor vista que tú, además de que se leer labios- Le dijo al Moguri con una mirada de superioridad. El Moguri no tenia ganas de discutir asi que le dio la razon.

-Eso es un buen punto.-Le dio la razón el Moguri-¿Porque no nos vamos?-

Ella asintió, los dos se fueron a la Ciudad de Sporhm a encontrarse con sus amigos. Hasta que Shara pregunto algo.

-¿No tenias que ayudar a tu hermano a buscar Mitrilo?-Montblac se detuvo en seco.

-La mision... ¡La mision! ¡Me olvide de ella! ¡Adios Shara!- Se despidio mientras emprendia a paso rapido una carrera hacia la cueva Nargai por el mitrilo.

Shara dio una media sonrisa, ella era alguien no muy expresiva, pero le divertia ver como el Moguri corria como loco, incluso pasando a Marche y Ritz, que lo miraron extrañados de que estuviera ahi pero este no se detuvo y siguio su camino. La viera se palmeo la cara con una mano poniendo ahora una sonrisa divertida. En definitiva...

 _Sus amigos nunca cambiarian._

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **. . .**

 *** Bacamarte: Es una espada a dos manos de Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, termine el juego con esta espada así que creo que es bastante poderosa, por eso la puse como arma de Marche.**

 ***Boco: Segun lo que yo recuerdo (Fue hace años que lo juge) en Final Fantasy V, Bartz tiene un Chocobo llamado Boco, lo he puesto como un giño a el juego. (Que es magnífico por cierto)**

* * *

 **. . .**

 **¡Hola! Feliz navidad. Me inspire en hacer fics de "Final Fantasy Tactics Advance" por las fantásticas historias que he leído de parte del (Desaparecido) escritor BathoryErzsebet.**

 **Aquí vemos a Montblac y Shara haciendo de cupidos xD, el romance entre Ritz y Marche lo deje en este capitulo hasta un beso y un abrazo porque no quería que todo se viera 'Forzado' por eso lo deje hasta ahi y no hasta una confesión formal, porque Ritz y Marche ya habrían descubierto el sentimiento mutuo que tenían entre ellos, aunque claro, planeo desarrollar el romance en futuros capitulos.**

 **La verdad la pareja RitzxMarche me parece genial, además de que el mundo de Ivalice da chicha para las buenas historias. Que mal que el fandom de FF Tactics esté muerto. Porque sería bueno ver más historias de esta pareja o del juego en general. Yo por mi parte, intentare hacer más fics basados en este genial juego luego de terminar este. O tal vez uno del A2: Grinmore Of The Rift al cual le tengo especial cariño por sus personajes tan carismáticos.**

 **También quería comentar la escena en donde Marche le dice a Ritz que se acepte a sí misma, hice una clara referencia hacia el Bullyng de la vida real, porque aunque yo no lo haya sufrido, conozco a personas que sí y la solución naturalmente es aceptarse uno mismo como es para que te acepten los demás.**

 **Creo que no le di tanto protagonismo a Ritz como se merece, aunque básicamente la historia gira en torno a ella, pero eso cambiará en el próximo cap. Donde ella será la protagonista, aunque cabe aclarar que la historia no era enteramente romántica, y además, es mi primera historia de 'Romance' así que espero aprender para mejor.**

 **Puede que la parte del romance haya sido muy corta (Casi inexistente) pero me gusto el resultado final, ya que a mi parecer no metería un beso forzado a la historia porque me gusto el resultado. Y pienso que se ha transmitido el mensaje que quería enviar con este capitulo, la verdad me siento muy orgulloso de mi trabajo y agradezco a todo aquel que se haya tomado la molestia de leerlo, en serio, se los agradezco.**

 **Se siente bien publicar algo salido de mi cabeza, hace rato que no lo hago ya que solo centro el poco tiempo que tengo en la traducción de otro fic.**

* * *

 **Nota: Si alguien no entendió el mensaje que queria transmitir con el capitulo, les diré cual es: Marche ansiaba volver al mundo real, pero no queria que Ritz le odiase, por lo tanto se mostraba muy decaido, algo que Montblac noto y le envio a verla para que aclarase todo, el cuando va a verla empieza a reconsiderar seriamente el volver al mundo real, y empieza a hablar con ella sobre eso, el se da cuenta de que sus amigos no querian volver, por algun miedo que tenian (Ritz y Mewt a las burlas y malos tratos respectivamente, Doned a no poder caminar, aunque no lo mencione), y es ahí cuando Marche entiende que tiene miedo a que Ritz lo odiase, cuando ella le aclara todo y este le apoya, los dos dejan a un lado sus miedos para enfrentar la realidad.**

 **Ese era el mensaje que queria transmitir, enfrentar nuestros miedos, pueden verse los sutiles mensajes si se fijan en la narración general y en menor medida en la 'Cursiva', ya que no puse esos mensajes ahí por ponerlos... Bueno, no me extiendo mas que esto ha quedado muy largo.**

* * *

 **Actualizacion: Se me habia olvidado que la pelea final es en el valle de ambar y no en el Palacio de Bervenia, disculpen las molestias.**

* * *

 **¡Un saludo, nos leemos!**


	2. Egoismo

**Descripción:** Ritz y Marche se gustan pero no están dispuestos a decírselo por su timidez, Sus amigos dándose cuenta de la situación toman partido para unir a los dos jóvenes. Ayudando a que los protagonistas tengan una linda fantasía en Ivalice. (Mal sumario, denle una oportunidad)

* * *

 **Mi linda fantasía.**

* * *

 **Este fic va dedicado a BathoryErzsebet, por inspirarme con sus historias sobre este juego, espero que algún día retomes tus fics, colega. También quería agradecer al escritor 'Jessec_01' de Wattpad por ayudarme a editar la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Egoísmo.**

 **Episodio de Ritz.**

* * *

" _El egoísmo no es vivir como uno desea vivir, es pedir a los demás que vivan como uno quiere vivir._ **"**

 **-Oscar Wilde.**

* * *

 **Ciudad de Sporhm / 6:15 AM**

Dos chicas caminaban por las calles de la Ciudad, tomando lo que se dice 'Un paseo' Una de esas chicas era Shara y la otra era Ritz.

La pelirroja estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de pensar en una sola cosa.

 _No quería volver al mundo real, no aun._

Ella era consciente de que Marche, cuando le entraba una idea en la cabeza, nadie podía sacársela, era alguien muy terco y obstinado. Pero ella había dicho que no se interpondría en su camino. Ya no podía hacer nada más que lamentarse y aceptar el destino.

-Ritz, ¿En qué estás pensando?-Pregunto Shara sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-En nada, Shara… Solo que aún no quiero volver. ¿Qué es lo que te pasara a ti y las demás si este mundo desaparece?-Soltó ella sin mirarla, aunque por su tono de voz, se podía apreciar que estaba triste.

-No soy de tu mundo, asi que probablemente vaya a desaparecer.-Respondió la Viera con tranquilidad.

La pelirroja bajo la cabeza, triste. Shara coloco la mano en su hombro y le asintió mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga.

-No pienses en eso ahora. Vamos a la posada, ahora más tarde te daré una sorpresa asi que prepárate.-Ritz la miro confundida pero Shara no dijo ni una palabra y solo camino hacia donde quedaba la posada mientras Ritz iba con ella.

* * *

. . .

Las dos Chicas estaban en la habitación de Ritz, La viera estaba sentada en una silla de madera mientras que la pelirroja estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

Ritz camino hacia el espejo y se miró al espejo mientras daba una vuelta, su piel palida la hacia ver fragil, aunque era una chica de lo mas fuerte y determinada en todo Ivalice. Miro su armadura, llevaba una armadura negra blindada en los hombros, sus pechos y el brazo izquierdo, dejando el derecho al descubierto. Tenia medias por encima de las rodillas y unos zapatos marrones. Ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando se vio al espejo, giro hacia a Shara que solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Shara, ¿Soy bonita?-No pudo evitar preguntar Ritz, su amiga solo dio una pequeña carcajada para despues contestar:

-No lo se, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Marche?-Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Ritz se sonrojo y le dio la espalda a Shara para que no la mirara asi, Shara solo volvio a carcajearse pero no dijo nada mas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Pregunto avergonzada Ritz.

-Nada, amiga mia.-La viera se fijo en el cabello de Ritz, las puntas de su cabello se estaban tornando blancas, en pocas palabras, el tinte de pelo ya habia pasado su efecto.-Ritz…

-¿Qué?-Pregunto ella mientras se giraba, la viera solo apunto a su cabello, ella tomo las puntas que ahora estaban completamente blancas y las miro con asombro.-Tengo que pintarme el cabello otra vez.

Ella se dirijio a su mesita de noche, abrio la gabeta y empezo a buscar entre las cosas, con el paso de los segundos empezo a buscar de manera desesperada, pero el tinte para el cabello no estaba alli, levanto la cabeza mirando hacia Shara incredula.

 _El tinte no estaba._

-No… esta.-Susurro Ritz.- El Tinte para el cabello no esta… ¿No lo has visto, Shara?-

-No.-Respondio simplemente Shara. Aunque si sabia donde estaba, ella lo habia tomado y ' _escondido_ '

Solo esa respuesta basto para que Ritz se colocara como loca a revolver toda la habitacion patas a arriba, mientras Shara solo la veia ofendida con una ceja levantada, acaso…

 _¿Tener el cabello blanco era tan malo?_

-¡No esta!-Chillo frustrada la ( **Ahora** ) peliblanca.-¡No puedo salir con el cabello asi a la calle!

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto por tu cabello, Ritz? Solo esta blanco y ya-Shara le dijo mientras se encongia de hombros intentando quitarle importancia.

-¿Solo blanco? ¡El pelo blanco es horrible!-Ritz rapidamente cayo en cuenta de que Shara, su mejor amiga alli presente tambien tenia el cabello blanco.-Pero a ti se te ve bien.-Se excuso

-Tu tienes el Don de la Viera, Ritz. Es una bendicion tener el cabello blanco entre mi raza, asi que no creo que sea tan malo como dices.-La reprendio Shara intentando mantenerse serena, aunque estaba algo ofendida por dentro.-Como sea, si tanto te importa ire a comprarte otro tinte y ya. ¿Bien?

-¡Si!-Respondio Ritz sin dudar.

-Bien, esperame en el arroyo que esta al sur de la Ciudad.-Le ordeno su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¡No saldre a la calle asi!

-Muy bien.-Contesto Shara con indiferencia fingida mientras se disponia a irse, pero Ritz la tomo del hombro con fuerza.

-Esta bien. Te esperare alla.-Shara le dedico una media sonrisa.

-Estare alla en un rato, y por favor.-Le apunto con el dedo indice a su torso.-Cambiate de ropa, estamos de vacaciones, no en una mision.-

-Lo mismo digo.-Respondio Ritz, pero Shara no dijo nada y salio.

La peliblanca suspiro mientras se disponia a ir al baño para quitarse los restos de tinte de cabello, mientras su amiga Viera caminaba por la calle hasta que se topo con cierta personilla.

* * *

. . .

Ritz salio del baño, ahora se sentia mas fresca y ligera ya que no llevaba su armadura, solo llevaba una bata blanca por encima de las rodillas.

Se seco el cabello con una toalla y se dispuso a salir de la posada hacia donde Shara le habia dicho que la esperara, bajo sin hacer mucho ruido y cuando estuvo abajo la encargada la miro confusa unos momentos, momentos en los que Ritz se colocaba nerviosa y se debatia a si misma si deveria volver a su habiatacion. Aunque finalmente la encargada le asintio y le levanto el pulgar, Ritz no entendio nada, simplemente sonrio y salio de la posada.

 _Esperemos que todos no se me queden mirando._

* * *

. . .

El camino hacia el ' _arroyo de Cadoan_ ' fue sin mayores complicaciones, Ritz incluso se asombro de pasar desapercibida, pensaba que un cabello blanco en una hume llamaria mucho la atencion, pero se habia equivocado, para su beneficio.

Finalmente llego, examino el lugar con la mirada, era un lugar realmente bonito, habian varios arboles y el cesped le llegaba hasta los tobillos dando una sensacion de tranquilidad, ella no pudo resistir a sentarse y meditar.

Ella no queria volver por las burlas que los demas le hacian por tener el cabello blanco, 'Blanca nieves' La llamaban los demas, a excepcion de Mewt, Marche y Doned, ademas alguno de sus otros amigos. Hubiera agradecido no haber nacido con ese cabello blanco. Aunque sabia que no volver por eso, era muy…

 _Era muy egoista._

Suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza, el viento soplaba con tranquilidad haciendo que su cabello volara un poco, pero no le importaba, era relajante. Siguio ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Hasta que una voz la saco bruscamente de ellos.

* * *

. . .

-Hola, Ritz.-Dijo una voz detrás de ella que Ritz reconoció al instante.

No pudo evitar dar un grito de sorpresa y un pequeño salto del susto, girándose bruscamente hacia donde había venido la voz, tomándose el pecho con la mano derecha, respirando agitadamente mientras algunos mechones de pelo resbalaban por su cara. Ella miro hacia la voz y vio a alguien conocido...

 _Vio a Marche._

Lo analizo con la mirada, Tenía hombreras de plata y protecciones en los codos y las rodillas del mismo material. Usaba unos guantes marrones sin dedos y unos pantalones cortos rojos que tienen dos cinturones en cruce, formando una 'X'. Colgando de los cinturones hay una especie de bolso rojo que tiene lo que parecían ser cartas de ley de Ezel. Viste medias marrones con botas cortas, en las botas tenía una armadura para los pies.

 _Se veía muy guapo._

-¡Marche, eres tú!-Se levantó y lo golpeo en el hombro fuertemente.-No me asustes asi!-Le reprocho Ritz.

Marche solo se rio y se sentó en el césped, mirando hacia el arroyo que tenía al frente, Ritz lo miro con recelo, pero al cabo de un rato se sentó a un lado de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Marche?-Cuestiono ella.

-Oh vaya, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.-Se hizo el ofendido, Ritz dio una media sonrisa por su aptitud.-Bueno, solo quería hablar contigo...

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Es sobre…?-Pregunto ella, sabia de lo que quería hablar Marche con ella.

-Sí, Ritz... No quiero que me odies. Quiero que todos volvamos al mundo real, juntos.

-Ya te lo dije, no te voy a odiar por hacerlo. Pero, ¿Por qué quieres volver? Allá solo nos esperan un mundo rutinario, responsabilidades, burlas, tristeza…-Dijo la última parte con una voz apagada, la verdad, para ella recordar esos momentos le traían mucha tristeza.

-¿Eh?-

-En el mundo real. Todos se burlan de mí por mi cabello blanco, mi madre me lo tiñe de rojo todos los días, pero no puedo evitar ver el sufrimiento y lágrimas en su cara. Aquí puedo olvidarme de eso, ser feliz.-Termino de contar Ritz, el rubio comprendió rápidamente, Mewt y Ritz no quería irse de Ivalice porque no querían volver a sufrir burlas, Ritz por su cabello y Mewt por ser bastante tímido.

Pero él consideraba cobarde que la gente se escudara en un mundo de fantasía para evadir problemas de la vida cotidiana, aunque no dijo nada, solo miro a Ritz con compasión.

Ella tenía la mirada baja, para que Marche no viera la tristeza contenida en sus ojos que amenazaban con derramar lágrimas en cualquier momento.

-Nadie es feliz evadiendo sus problemas, Ritz.- Le dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa.

-Si vivieras en mis zapatos y soportaras todas las burlas hacia mí lo entenderías…- Ritz ya no lo puedo esconder más, voz se quebró y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, algo que hiso que Marche se sintiera fatal. Ritz solo se sentía como una estúpida, no quería parecer débil en frente de Marche, pero era algo que ella no podía evitar.

 _Se sentía débil._

Marche coloco una mano sobre los hombros de Ritz, apoyándola.

-… La única opinión que importa es la tuya, mientras tú te aceptes a ti misma todo estará bien, yo te apoyare porque pienso que tu cabello es hermoso.-Le dijo con una sonrisa de sinceridad.

Esas palabras dejaron fría a Ritz, nadie nunca aparte de su madre había elogiado sus blancos cabellos, ella miro a Marche con lágrimas en los ojos y arremetió contra el en un fuerte abrazo que los dejo tirados a ambos en el césped, ella encima de él.

-Gracias...-Le susurro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

Marche se encontraba aun en shock por el abrazo repentino de Ritz, pero de a poco le fue correspondiendo el abrazo, embriagándose con el olor de los cabellos de la chica.

Por su parte Ritz, hacia lo mismo, abrazaba a Marche mientras sentía algo indescriptible para ella, se sentía protegida, sentía que era invencible con aquel chico que estaba con ella…

 _Le gustaba Marche, aunque no lo iba a admitir._

Luego de un rato ella se separó de él, volviéndose a sentar y el hiso lo mismo.

-Acéptate a ti misma, Ritz. Si te aceptas a ti misma, los demás también lo harán.-Le dijo Marche con una sonrisa, ella aun con lágrimas en los ojos asintió.

-Lo hare.-Dijo con determinación, mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.- ¿Nos vamos?-Dijo extendiéndole una mano con una sonrisa.

-¿Huh?-Pregunto el confundido.

-Debemos volver al mundo real.-Ritz dijo, Marche la miro asombrado, pero luego sonrió, ella no quería volver por miedo a las burlas. Pero ahora tenía a Marche que la apoyaría, se aceptaría a sí misma y a sus blancos cabellos.

El rubio se levantó y empezó a caminar, Ritz de un movimiento rápido le dio un beso en la mejilla que hiso a Marche enrojecer. Ella se preocupó, no quería arruinarlo todo, pero rápidamente Marche le dedico una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el beso en la mejilla a ella. Mientras caminaban hacia Sporhm.

 _Ahora Ritz entendía todo lo que dijo Shara._

 _-No pienses en eso ahora. Vamos a la posada, ahora más tarde te daré una sorpresa asi que prepárate.-Ritz la miro confundida pero Shara no dijo ni una palabra y solo camino hacia donde quedaba la posada mientras Ritz iba con ella._

 _Ella es la que había preparado este encuentro con Marche._

* * *

 **. . .**

Desde la lejanía dos figuras observaban la escena con una sonrisa, esas dos figuras pertenecían a Montblac y a Shara respectivamente que habían observado la escena desde una distancia prudente para no ser vistos.

-¡Nuestro plan fusiono! Al fin, parece que han confesado su amor.-Hablo Montblac felizmente.-Aunque esperaba un beso en los labios y no en la mejilla.

-Por favor, Moguri. Aun son muy niños para besarse.-le contesto la viera, aunque no tenía ninguna razón puesto que los dos jóvenes tenían ya 15 años.

-Me alegra que por fin hayan aclarado todo, te sorprendería saber cómo estaba Marche estos días, kupo.-

-Y tú te perdiste a Ritz, tuve que esconderle el tinte para el cabello y le dije que me esperará aquí mientras le compraba otro, ¿Y tú como hiciste que Marche viniera hasta aquí?-Pregunto la viera

-Fue bastante fácil, solo le dije que viniera a verla.-

 _Silencio._

-Uf, como sea.-Shara se sentía algo estúpida, asi que decidió cambiar de tema- Aunque te digo que aún no se confesaron formalmente.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Estamos a veinte metros de ellos, kupo.-

-Porque soy una arquera y tengo mejor vista que tú, además de que se leer labios- Le dijo al Moguri con una mirada de superioridad. El Moguri no tenía ganas de discutir asi que le dio la razón.

-Eso es un buen punto.-Le dio la razón el Moguri-¿Porque no nos vamos?-

Ella asintió, los dos se fueron a la Ciudad de Sporhm a encontrarse con sus amigos. Hasta que Shara pregunto algo.

-¿No tenías que ayudar a tu hermano a buscar Mitrilo?-Montblac se detuvo en seco.

-La misión... ¡La misión! ¡Me olvide de ella! ¡Adiós Shara!- Se despidió mientras emprendía a paso rápido una carrera hacia la cueva Nargai por el Mitrilo.

Shara dio una media sonrisa, ella era alguien no muy expresiva, pero le divertía ver como el Moguri corría como loco, incluso pasando a Marche y Ritz, que lo miraron extrañados de que estuviera ahí pero este no se detuvo y siguió su camino. La viera se palmeo la cara con una mano poniendo ahora una sonrisa divertida. En definitiva...

 _Sus amigos nunca cambiarían._

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **No hay mucho que decir de este capítulo, es algo corto, aunque no estoy muy convencido del resultado, no sé, el capítulo no me inspira confianza. Si, la mitad es una copia y pega del primero, pero estoy explicando lo que paso en el primero pero desde el punto de vista de Ritz, debo decir que el capítulo 3 ya está listo y lo voy a subir ya mismo porque el 2 no me convenció mucho, no porque lo considere malo, sino que es muy corto, pero no quería alargarlo con puro relleno…**

 **Me gusto abarcar el tema del egoísmo con mensajes sutiles en la narración cursiva, la verdad me gusta mucho narrar asi, que mal que en otros capítulos no poder hacer lo mismo, pero me divierto dando sutiles mensajes y guiños hacia cualquier cosa que me guste.**

 **Pregunta: ¿Qué habrá pasado con el Tinte de Ritz? XD**

 **El otro cap se llama 'Preparación' y ese sí que me gusta como quedo, asi que espero que disfruten la lectura. (Incluso la de este cap, que no es malo, solo algo corto) y gracias por gastar su tiempo en leer esta historia, en serio, se los agradezco.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	3. Preparacion

**Descripción:** Ritz y Marche se gustan pero no están dispuestos a decírselo por su timidez, Sus amigos dándose cuenta de la situación toman partido para unir a los dos jóvenes. Ayudando a que los protagonistas tengan una linda fantasía en Ivalice. (Mal sumario, denle una oportunidad)

* * *

 **Mi linda fantasía.**

* * *

 **Este fic va dedicado a BathoryErzsebet, por inspirarme con sus historias sobre este juego, espero que algún día retomes tus fics, colega. También quería agradecer al escritor 'Jessec_01' de Wattpad por ayudarme a editar la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Preparación.**

 **Episodio de Shara y Montblac.**

* * *

" _He fallado una y otra vez en mi vida, por eso he conseguido el éxito._ **"**

 **-Michael Jordan.**

* * *

 **. . .**

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde ' **el plan maestro** ' de Montblac y Shara, un plan que Montblac casi arruina por un poco de mitrilo para su hermano. Al final tuvieron que inventarles a Marche y Ritz que ' _Montblac fue a pedir ayuda porque habían bastantes monstruos para un pequeño Moguri_ ' Y los tortolitos terminaron acompañándolos a la Cueva Nargai donde casualmente, habían bastantes monstruos, para conveniencia de Montblac.

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Ciudad de Sporhm / 00:45 AM**

Ritz estaba apoyada en las barandas metálicas del balcón, todavía seguían en la Ciudad de Sporhm puesto que Ritz quería alargar las vacaciones un poco más, ella había estado inusualmente feliz desde que se había encontrado con el rubio.

Desde ese día ella había tenido más confianza en sí misma, ya no usaba tinte en el cabello, por lo que siempre dejaba ver su larga y sedosa melena blanca, como estaban de vacaciones Ritz no usaba su armadura aun, sino que llevaba un vestido morado por debajo de las piernas, dejando ver su esbelta figura que ya no era de una niña, sino de una mujer.

Aspiro el aire fresco de la noche, solo alumbrada por la luz de la luna y las hermosas estrellas, y las antorchas y faroles que alumbraban la Ciudad de Sporhm. Ella estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos, ella estaba pensando…

 _Pensando en él._

-¿Interrumpo?-Ritz volteo y vio a su amiga Shara, apoyada en el marco de la puerta del balcón.

La viera ahora no vestía su típica ropa, sino que llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados al cuerpo y una camisa de tirantes blanca, toda su ropa realzaba de manera notable su voluptuoso y esbelto cuerpo. Todos los hombres, ya fueran humes, Bangaas o Moguris se quedaban asombrados por la belleza de Shara, y las mujeres envidiaban su perfecta figura.

Ritz le dijo que se acercara con un movimiento de manos y ella se puso a su lado, colocándose de espaldas apoyando los codos en las barandillas de metal del balcón.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Ritz?-

-Todo anda bien, Shara. ¿Y tú que cuentas?

-¿Yo? Nada interesante.-Se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Ritz hablo de nuevo.

-¿Sabes algo? Marche dijo que él y su clan no atacarían el Valle de Ambar hasta dentro de un tiempo. Según el, quiere ' _Soñar un poco más_ '-Dijo felizmente la albina- Significa que podre pasar más tiempo junto a ustedes.

-Vaya, eso está muy bien. Sé que cuando te vayas voy a extrañarte mucho.-Contesto ella con mirada algo apagada, para rápidamente volver a su seriedad de siempre.-Aunque estos días te he notado muy feliz. ¿Puedo saber la razón?

Ritz se enrojeció al instante, desvió la mirada para que Shara no se diera cuenta, aunque la viera ya sabía todo, porque obviamente, ella es la que había planeado su ' **encuentro** ', junto a Montblac, claro está. Y Ritz intuía que ella lo había preparado, aunque no podía afirmar nada con seguridad.

-Bueno… Yo…-La albina hiso una pausa mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire-Yo me encontré con Marche hace unos días, el… Dijo que mi cabello era hermoso y me apoyo, fue algo muy lindo de su parte.

-Sí, ya lo sabía-Contesto la viera con una sonrisa, solo ponía a prueba la confianza que Ritz tenía en ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo lo sabias?- Shara soltó una leve risilla y procedió a explicarle.

-Veras, ¿Recuerdas cuando perdiste el tinte del pelo? Pues no lo perdiste, yo lo escondí y te dije que me esperaras cerca del arroyo que quedaba fuera de la ciudad porque el Moguri amigo de Marche, Montblac y yo quisimos que se reunieran allí-Termino de contar la viera.

-Es decir que… ¿Me engañaste?-Pregunto Ritz haciéndose la indignada, aunque sus sospechas ya se habían aclarado, Shara lo planeo todo.

-Efectivamente.-

-¿Y mi tinte de pelo…?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Lo tire al rio.-Shara se encogió de hombros.

-¡Shara! Eso no cuesta 2 guiles precisamente, además de ¿que no sabes que es de mala educación espiar?-Le regaño Ritz sonrojada

-Si es algo que yo misma hice que sucediera, supongo que no es malo.-Contesto la Viera encogiéndose de hombros.-Venga, admite que estas agradecida.

-Bueno, sí, lo estoy.-Ella se acercó y abrazo a su amiga, que le correspondió el abrazo- Gracias, Shara.

-Lo que sea por una amiga. Te hare una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿No te gustaría ver a Marche de nuevo?-Pregunto ella, mirando hacia las estrellas.

Silencio.

La viera bajo su cabeza para mirar a Ritz, pero ella estaba enrojecida como tomate, Shara solo sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

-No intentes escondérmelo Ritz. Sé que te gusta Marche, se te nota en los ojos y en esa sonrisa llena de ilusión que colocas cuando hablas de él.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no sonrió cuando hablo de Marche!-Espeto ella, avergonzada.

-Sí, lo haces. No lo niegues, pero responde mi pregunta, ¿Te gustaría verlo?-Ritz no respondió así que Shara volvió a hablarle- Ritz. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, sé que te gusta Marche y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte de nuevo para que puedas estar junto a él.

La peli blanca la miro, Shara tenía una mirada seria, transmitiéndole a Ritz confianza, que ella uso para asentir varias veces mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Muy bien, Shara. Hazlo, Confió en ti.

La viera asintió y empezó a alejarse hacia afuera, una vez en la puerta le lanzo un " _Buenas noches_ " a Ritz mientras la dejaba sola, ella simplemente entro también a la habitación y cerró la puerta del balcón, se lanzó a la cama pensando en Merche y como Shara los reuniría.

 _Aunque estaba nerviosa._

Nerviosa porque era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía este tipo de sensaciones, no podía dejar de pensar en él ni un momento, si, estaba loca por el rubio y eso le daba nervios.

 _Se rio de sí misma._

Ni ella misma podía creer que era un manojo de nervios, pero aparto esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en dormir.

* * *

. . .

Shara caminaba por los pasillos de la posada para llegar a la parte de la taberna, una vez allí se encontró junto a cierto Moguri sentado en la barra.

Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, este solo volteo a verla y fue directo al grano.

-¿Acepto?-Pregunto el Moguri con impaciencia. Si, era Montblac, solo que ahora usaba una gabardina negra de cuello alto que cubría casi todo su cuerpo.

-Sí, ha aceptado. Aunque me costó algo hacer que lo hiciera, porque aunque no se note, Ritz es alguien muy tímida.

-A mí me fue muy fácil convencer a Marche, simplemente le dije si quería verla y me dijo que sí.-Contesto Montblac con una risita.

 _Silencio._

-Como sea, Moguri.-Dijo ella cortante para luego agregar.- ¿Y cuándo haremos su ' **Cita** '?

-¿Qué te parece, en 3 días?-Dijo el Moguri mientras se peinaba hacia atrás sus rubios cabellos con una mano-Yo me encargo del lugar y la comida, tú te debes encargar del ' _Personal_ ' y el ambiente, kupo.

-¿Personal, Ambiente…? ¿No es mejor simplemente alquilar la posada y ya?-Pregunto la viera incrédula.

-¡Claro que no! Si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacerlo en grande. Ellos tendrán una cita inolvidable, de eso nos encargaremos. Pero para eso necesito tu apoyo. ¿Te parece, kupo?-El Moguri extendió una de sus diminutas manos, la viera la vio, resoplo.

 _Se arrepentiría de esto._

Con lentitud estrecho la pequeña mano de Montblac, este solo sonrió y se bajó de la silla en donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué sucede, Moguri?

-Tengo que irme, ya es muy tarde. Además de que tome el Chocobo de Marche sin permiso, adiós Shara.-El Moguri salió por la puerta de la Taberna y se perdió entre la oscuridad de la calle, kupo.

La viera se quedó sentada pensando sobre lo que acababa de aceptar.

 _Personal, ambiente… ¿Dónde carajos sacare eso?_

Suspiro. Ya era tarde para declinar, de todas formas, ella misa había dicho que haría lo que sea por una amiga.

* * *

 **. . .**

Ya era de mañana, el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte anunciando que tomaría el lugar de la luna. El Crepusculo inundaba toda la ciudad de Sporhm dando una bonita vista.

Shara caminaba por las calles absorta en sus pensamientos, indecisa de donde podían hacer la cita de Marche y Ritz.

 _¿Por qué no alquilo la maldita posada? No, como dijo el Moguri. Vamos a hacerlo en grande._

Suspiro mientras se introducía en la Taberna, una vez adentro se acercó a la barra donde una Hume de cabello marrón le atendió, ella solo pidió algo para beber puesto que ya había desayunado.

Se sentó en una de las sillas a meditar.

- _Personal_ … ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?-Se habló a si misma Shara.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Pregunto una voz que Shara reconoció, volteo a verlo y ahí estaba el Hermano de Marche, Doned.

La viera no le conocía muy bien, solo lo había visto unas cuantas veces cuando él se encontraba con Ritz. Tenía cabello marrón y ojos verdes, usaba una camisa color beige sin mangas pero debajo de esta tenía otra camisa manga larga celeste claro con rayas verticales negras, tenía unos pantalones color crema y unos zapatos negros.

La viera le asintió sin ganas de hablar, el chico se sentó sin decir más pero empezó a golpear nerviosamente la barra con las uñas. Shara lo miro confundida y algo fastidiada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Pregunto ella algo irritada.

-Em. ¿Yo? Bueno, Montblac me envió a ayudarte.-Respondió nervioso.

-¿Y porque no lo dices desde un principio?

-Es que no hallaba las palabras correctas para iniciar la conversación.-Se excusó con una risa nerviosa.-Aun no me creo que Ritz y Marche estén juntos…

-No lo están.-Respondió la albina.- ¿Para qué crees que es la cita?

-Oh, cierto, Jeje.-

-Bueno, como sea. Montblac me encargo de la parte de ' _Personal_ ' y ' _Ambiente_ '. ¿Sabes a que se refería con eso exactamente?-

-¡ **Si**! Digo, sí. Montblac tiene una tendencia a no explicarse bien. **Yo** soy el personal y tú te encargarías del ' _ambiente_ '-La Viera le miro con una expresión que decía " _Explícame más_ " Doned simplemente sonrió nervioso.-Con ambiente quiero decir que tú te encargaras de decorar el lugar donde será la cita, que por cierto, será un Muscadet.-Termino de explicar.

-Ya, entiendo. ¿Por qué en Muscadet?-

-No sé. Montblac no me dijo, solo dijo que nos encargáramos de decorar el lugar donde será la cita… Em, el lugar es a tu criterio.

-Comprendo. ¿Y que querías decir con que tu serás el personal?

-Em… Bueno, yo y algunos amigos de mi clan seremos los meseros, es decir los que llevaran la comida y la bebida.-Respondió con nerviosismo.

-Bien.-La viera sonrió, Doned se colocó aún más nervioso, mujeres como Shara le intimidaban un poco, por su belleza.-Bueno, supongo que hay que preparar todo. Ire a hablar con Ritz para decirle, toma.-Le dio unos 300 guiles, Doned la miro extrañado.- No sé porque, pero algo me dice que no has comido nada, ya me los devolverás luego.-Shara le revolvió los cabellos y se fue hacia los pisos de arriba de la taberna donde se ubicaban las habitaciones.

Doned miro como subía, embelesado por la belleza de Shara, pero rápidamente agito su cabeza y volteo hacia donde la encargada para pedir algo de comer, porque no había comido nada desde que se levantó, la encargada le miro con una sonrisa pícara que hiso a Doned sonrojar, ella solo se rio y le guiño un ojo mientras entraba a la cocina por la comida del Chico.

* * *

 **Personal, Completado. Ambiente, en proceso.**

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Senda de Lutia / 12:30 PM**

En la Senda de Lutia, un Moguri no la estaba pasando muy bien, había salido de cacería para traer carne para la ' **cita** ' además de ganar algo de Dinero, claro está, aunque no había ido solo, había llevado a dos humes con él, tenían el oficio de Cazador y Soldado respectivamente.

Montblac se encontraba luchando contra un Dragón, buscaba la comida para la Cita de Ritz y Marche y había escuchado de la tabernera que los Dragones tenían una carne que valía docenas de miles de guiles por su exquisitez.

El Dragón, que la gente le apodaba ' _Rathian (*)'_ tenía escamas rojas con partes negras, Su cabeza es maciza y poseía un morro ganchudo, ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas, su vientre era claro y sus alas poseían bastantes púas a la par de que eran muy grandes. Su cola acababa en un aguijón.

El Dragón atacaba ferozmente, mientras que Montblac y los Cazadores intentaban mantener una distancia prudente, corriendo de él y atacando a distancia.

-¡Electro!-Montblac apunto a la Rathian con las manos y un rayo cayó hacia la bestia haciéndola retorcer de dolor, Montblac seguía apuntando a la bestia con sus manos y los rayos seguían cayéndole, esta solo rugía y se retorcía de dolor. Al pasar unos segundos Montblac bajo su mano y se arrodillo en el piso, buscando un respiro mientras la bestia se recuperaba de los ataques para rápidamente empezar a correr hacia Montblac a paso rápido.

-¡Montblac!-Grito uno de los humes mientras corría hacia él.

El Moguri estaba exhausto, pero se las arregló para usar el hechizo hielo para crear una gruesa pared al frente de él, el Hume llego a donde él y lo tomo para luego correr hacia el lado de su otro compañero.

-¡Es muy fuerte ese monstruo!-Exclamo el Hume que había salvado a Montblac.

-Silencio, Travish. Montblac, toma este éter, te devolverá las fuerzas.-El Soldado le dio una botella con un líquido azul que Montblac tomo, para luego levantarse fortalecido.

-Gracias, Chron.-Agradeció el Moguri.

La Rathian se acercaba a ellos a paso lento, de su boca se podía ver una tenue luz amarilla mientras le salía humo de ella.

La bestia lanzo una Gran bola de fuego hacia ellos, Montblac contrataco con un hechizo de hielo, los dos poderes chocaron creando una explosión de vapor alrededor de ellos y el monstruo.

-Montblac, remátalo, te conseguiremos tiempo. ¡Ahora, Travish!-Ordeno Chron ( **El hume soldado** ) mientras corría entre el vapor con la mano firme en la empuñadora de su espadón, Travish ( **El Hume Cazador** ) hiso lo mismo solo que a mitad de distancia entre la Rathian tenso dos flechas en su arco, listo para disparar.

Chron llego al frente del monstruo y desenfundo su espada mientras daba un tajo horizontal hacia abajo, llevo todo su cuerpo en el ataque y logro cortarle la cola al monstruo, este se giró y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el soldado pero este se cubrió poniendo su espadón como escudo, la explosión de la bola de fuego fue tan grande que lo envió unos metros en el aire para caer de espalda al piso.

La Rathian corrió hacia Chron con la boca abierta para matarlo, pero unas dos flechas llegaron a ella, la primera le dio en la cabeza pero no perforo su cuerpo y la segunda se clavó en su ojo derecho, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

 _BOOM._

Las flechas que Travish lanzo explotaron haciendo caer a la Rathian al piso, el monstruo solo duro unos segundos pero rápidamente se levantó y dio un potente rugido que dejo a todos ensordecidos. Rápidamente corrió hacia Travish y le propino una embestida haciéndolo volar varios metros por los aires.

La bestia se giró hacia Montblac mientras salía humo de su boca, estaba preparando otra bola de fuego, pero Montblac musito unas palabras:

\- Totema Fámfrit, yo, un humilde Moguri ruego por tu ayuda en esta batalla, préstame tu poder. Fámfrit, kupo.-Susurro Montblac en voz baja.

Se escucharon unos disparos huecos a la lejanía hasta que cayo uno encima de la Rathian, el disparo creo una onda expansiva que mando a volar al Moguri algunos metros pero se sostuvo de una gran roca que había en el terreno. Al cabo de unos segundos la explosión causada por el gran impacto ceso, dejando un gran cráter donde estaba la Rathian, ya muerta.

El Moguri miro al cadáver del monstruo con algo de pena, ellos habían entrado a la Senda de Lutia para cazar y por lo tanto no tuvieron elección de matar a la bestia, aparto esos pensamientos de su mente y fue junto a sus dos compañeros con prisas. Ahora mismo no tenían un juez observando la pelea y por lo tanto sus compañeros podrían morir.

Primero fue a donde Travish, el Hume estaba mal, le sangraba la cabeza tenía varios magullones y rasguños alrededor de su cara, su torso y brazos. Busco un elixir de sus bolsillos y le dio de beber al Hume, poco a poco sus heridas empezaron a cerrar y su cabeza dejo de sangrar, poco a poco recupero la consciencia y miro a Montblac.

-Gracias…-Le dijo tomándose la cabeza con la mano derecha, mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

Montblac miro hacia Chron, pero para su sorpresa estaba ya se encontraba caminando hacia ellos, con su espadón en su espalda y el arco de Travish en su brazo izquierdo, al parecer solo había sufrido unas quemaduras superficiales en su cara.

-¿Están bien?-Pregunto con serenidad, camino hacia Travish mientras pasaba una de sus manos sobre su hombro y la otra en su cintura para ayudarlo a caminar.

-Sí, estamos bien, hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer y vamonos, kupo.-Soltó Montblac.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a despiezar al Monstruo para obtener su carne.

* * *

 **. . .**

Montblac montaba a lomos de Boco, mientras que los otros humes que le seguían en sus respectivos Chocobos, Montblac era alguien pequeño por lo que le costaba mucho tomarse con fuerza de las plumas del animal.

Rápidamente pudieron divisar la figura de Cadoan por el horizonte, y luego de unos 5 minutos estaban ya adentro.

Entraron a la posada donde Marche estaba jugando a pulseadas con un Bangaa, el los miro extrañados al verlos pasar con unas bolsas negras, pero Montblac solo lo miro y sonrió sin decir palabra, entrando a la cocina del local, dejando a Marche muy descolocado.

-¿Qué habrá traído, Montblac?-Pregunto en un susurro distrayéndose, sintió su mano ser jalada a un lado y un agudo dolor por su muñeca, miro y vio que el Bangaa había aprovechado la distracción para hacerlo perder.

-¡JA! Has perdido.-Dijo el Bangaa con tono orgulloso mientras extendía la mano-Creo que me debes algo.

Marche con una mueca de disgusto extendió un fajo de billetes, 200 guiles había apostado con el Bangaa por ver quien ganaba en las pulseadas.

Mientras en la cocina Montblac hablaba con la encargada del bar.

-¿Le parce? Le daremos parte de lo que hemos cazado a usted por dejarnos guardar la carne aquí-La encargada lo miro dudosa, Montblac sabía que tendría que persuadirla así que puso una cara de empresario carismático- Tenga en cuenta que estas carnes que guardaremos aquí las hemos conseguido de manera legal cazando, además de que es una buena oportunidad para atraer más clientes, solo unos pocos restaurantes sirven carne de Rathian en todo Ivalice, y los poco que lo hacen son todos restaurantes de 5 estrellas. Esta carne está catalogada como de la más exquisita, sería una gran oportunidad para su negocio, kupo.

La mujer se lo pensó, y luego estrecho la mano con Montblac con una sonrisa.

-Es una mujer muy lista, señorita.-Elogio el Moguri.

Montblac salía de la cocina mientras le daba dinero a los dos humes que lo habían acompañado a la ' _Misión_ ', Travish y Chron se retiraron junto con Montblac, dejando pensativa a la encargada de la taberna.

-¿De dónde habrán sacado carne de Rathian?-Pregunto con una mano en el mentón pensativa, al no encontrar una lógica respuesta se encogió de hombros y salió a atender a los demás clientes.

* * *

 **Lugar, Completado. Comida, Completado.**

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Ciudad de Muscadet / 16:57 PM**

Shara se encontraba en Muscadet junto con Doned, habían venido en un Chocobo que la Viera había cazado para los dos, cabe aclarar que en el viaje Doned estuvo muy incómodo y avergonzado debido a que la viera lo olbigaba a tomarse de su cintura, por eso, Doned tuvo que contener una hemorragia nasal durante todo el viaje.

Ahora ambos se encontraban caminando buscando el lugar perfecto para la cita de los dos tortolitos, Doned siempre le proponía ideas a Shara que ella acababa rechazando porque según ella…

 _Le faltaba el toque._

Doned no entendía nada de eso pero simplemente volvía con otro lugar que él consideraba perfecto, que, nuevamente era rechazado por Shara. Con un suspiro de frustración siguió caminando junto a ella mientras se le ocurría otra cosa.

-Em… Shara, ¿Qué te parece el Rio Ulei? No queda muy lejos de aquí, además de que tiene una bonita vista a la Llanura de Giza, es realmente hermoso además de que por la noche refleja el agua cristalina y las estrellas dando un toque aún más bonito.-Termino de contar Doned.

Shara lo pensó un momento y le puso la mano en el hombro del chico, este se giró con una mirada de nerviosismo, la viera dio una media sonrisa y asintió, los ojos de Doned mostraron mucha ilusión y ensancho los dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

-Vamos, Doned.-Dijo Shara mientras empezaba a caminar, el castaño nervioso le siguió el paso para ir al Rio Ulei.

* * *

 **. . .**

Ambos llegaron al Rio Ulei mas rápido de lo que pensaban, solo había tomado de 20 minutos en llegar caminando. Ahora estaban frente al Rio, daba una muy relajante sensación de tranquilidad, Doned se sentó a la orilla del rio tomando sus dos piernas y apoyando su cabeza en ella mientras miraba al horizonte con tranquilidad.

La Viera le imito y se sentó a su lado, si fijaban su vista en el horizonte más allá del rio podían apreciar los grandes árboles de la Llanura de Giza, Shara inconscientemente sonrió, esa lugar le relajaba mucho, seguro seria el lugar perfecto para la cita.

 _A Ritz le encantara este lugar, de seguro a Marche también._

Miro al castaño, este simplemente seguía mirando al horizonte absorto en sus pensamientos. Shara quería decirle algo así que hablo.

-Doned…

-¿Q-que sucede Shara?-Pregunto nervioso.

-¿Por qué siempre estás tan nervioso?

-Em… ¿Yo? ¡No, no! Yo nunca estoy nervioso, quiero decir, sí. Aunque solo algunas veces.-Contesto el, la verdad era difícil no darse cuenta del nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.-Expresó ella con seriedad.

-Bueno, veras… Yo… tu… ¡Me intimidas!-Soltó con un gritillo mientras escondía la cabeza en sus piernas, tal vez Shara era la única mujer de todo Ivalice que pudo considerar tierna la reacción de Doned. Aunque eso de intimidarlo la dejo algo descolocada.

-¿Yo te intimido? ¿Por qué?-Inquirió la viera, Doned no respondió pero Shara puso su mano en su hombro y lo zarandeo un poco.-Respóndeme.-

-Em, B-bueno es que, siempre me pasa con chicas… B-bonitas… Me siento muy torpe al lado de alguien t-tan bella…-Termino de hablar Doned mientras sentía como todo el calor se iba a sus mejillas. Intentando esconder ( **Aun mas** ) la cara entre sus piernas.

Shara se quedó paralizada, siempre la elogiaban por ser fuerte y hermosa, todos los chicos siempre hacían eso, aunque la mayoría eran oportunistas que solo querían estar con ella para presumirles a sus amigos, aunque ella pudo notar que Doned era sincero. Se sonrojo de manera casi imperceptible pero luego recupero la compostura.

Movió ligeramente el cuerpo de Doned para que este lo volteara a ver, la miro algo nervioso y temeroso de su reacción pero su expresión cambio completamente al ver que Shara le regalaba una genuina y sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias, Doned.-Fue lo único que pudo decir Shara.

-D-de nada…-Dijo Doned mientras poco a poco también le sonreía a ella.

Los dos volvieron a mirar el horizonte, la Luna empezaba a asomarse tiñendo la tarde de un naranja pálido que poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso a medida que pasaban las horas hasta que se volvió de noche, esas horas que ellos se habían quedado mirando hacia el horizonte en silencio.

 _Ivalice era un lugar hermoso. Eso sin duda._

-Oye, Doned.-Shara rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?-El giro su cabeza para mirarla.

-Este será el lugar de la cita, díselo a Montblac. Y otra cosa, ¿Dónde podremos comprar cosas para decorar este lugar?

-Bueno, yo creo que el lugar está bien como esta.-Dijo para luego continuar.-Podríamos comprar la mesa y algunas sillas, además de los adornos de la mesa y los adornos florales que a las mujeres tanto le gustan… Tal vez en el Puerto Baguba consigamos eso, tengo varios conocidos que podrían ayudarnos a conseguir las cosas.-Contesto el castaño.

-Vaya, al parecer todo rastro de nerviosismo se ha ido de ti.-Shara se rio por unos momentos para luego seguir con el tema.-Entonces mañana iremos rumbo al Puerto Baguba, se está haciendo tarde así que es mejor que nos quedemos en la posada de la ciudad esta noche.

-Eh, muy bien…-Dijo no muy convencido, se levantó y le tendió una mano a Shara para ayudarla, ella la acepto gustosa y ambos emprendieron camino hacia la posada de Muscadet.

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 ***Rathian: Un monstruo de Monster Hunter, aunque la descripción que utilice concierne a un Rathalos.**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Aquí el capítulo 3 de esta historia, puede sonar algo bastante extraño pero empezó a escribir el capítulo 3 antes de escribir siquiera el 2.**

 **Gracias a los consejos del escritor 'Jessec_01' de Wattpad pude mejorar las descripciones de la historia y me ha gustado el resultado.**

 **La verdad quise probar poner una pelea para salirme un poco de la rutina del fic pero justificándola como una cacería, oh, y si alguien no lo sabía, la Rathian la he tomado del 'Monster Hunter' como una especie de guiño, aunque la descripción del monstruo concierne a un Rathalos. La pelea iba a ser más larga pero no quería extenderme con una pelea en un fic de romance, por eso la corte de esa manera invocando a Fámfrit.**

 **Introduje dos OC's que solo harán aparición en este cap, espero que nadie le moleste que los haya introducido, porque no quería poner a Montblac solo contra la Rathian.**

 **Jeje, me gusta la pareja de DonedXShara pero no la desarrollare en este fic, solo estoy colocando pequeños guiños hacia esta parejilla, además de que me encanto escribir sobre Doned, poniéndole una personalidad algo nerviosa.**

 **En este capítulo quise darles más protagonismo a los amigos de los principales, los que hacen que todo lo que pasa en el fic sea posible, bueno. El próximo capítulo será el último (Que tristeza, porque me divertía mucho al escribir esto) y tiene por nombre 'Cita y Confesión'. Aunque estoy preparando un Oneshot navideño de FF Tactics que planeo publicarlo el 24 de diciembre y una traducción de un fic de FF Tactics que ya he completado, y ya tengo el permiso del autor para poder subirlo, solo le faltan sus pequeños retoques y ya.**

 **La verdad, espero que el fandom de FF Tactics renazca, porque las historias que he leído sobre este juego son fantásticas. Y si puedo contribuir para hacerlo, pues más que gustoso escribo sobre el juego.**

 **Como otra curiosidad, les contare que este proyecto iba a ser un Oneshot que trataría sobre mayormente el miedo que tienen Marche y Ritz de volver al mundo real. (Por eso el nombre del primer cap.) Además de que, el fic se llamaba originalmente 'El Motivo para no volver', pero como una sugerencia de 'Jessec_01', de mi hermana y hermano decidí alargarla hasta 2 capítulos, pero luego la alargue otra vez hasta cuatro para poder desarrollarla mejor. Y debido al 'estiramiento' de este fic tuve que cambiarle el Sumario y el Nombre… Je, Es cuanto menos, curioso cómo ha evolucionado el fic.**

 **Bueno, como sea, espero que cualquiera que haya leído el cap le haya gustado y agradezco que se tomen su tiempo en leer mis historias, en serio, se los agradezco.**

 **PD: ¿Vieron lo que paso con el Tinte de Ritz? ¡EL RIO! XDDDDD**

 **¡Un saludo, nos leemos!**


	4. Antes de la Cita

**Descripción:** Ritz y Marche se gustan pero no están dispuestos a decírselos por su timidez, sus amigos dándose cuenta de la situación toman partido para unir a los dos jóvenes. Ayudando a que los protagonistas tengan una linda fantasía en Ivalice.

* * *

 **Mi linda fantasía.**

 **Este fic va dedicado a BathoryErzsebet, por inspirarme con sus historias sobre este juego, espero que algún día retomes tus fics, colega. También quería agradecer al escritor 'Jessec_01' de Wattpad por ayudarme a editar la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Antes de la Cita.**

* * *

 **"** _Unos al lado de otros aun a kilómetros de distancia, los hermanos siempre estarán unidos por el corazón **"**_

 **-Anónimo.**

* * *

 **Ciudad de Muscadet / 4:37 PM**

Doned y Shara se encontraba en Muscadet en horas de la tarde, habían estado todo el día en el Puerto Baguba buscando las cosas necesarias para la cita, habían pasado 5 horas enteras simplemente mirando adornos florales, al final se decidieron por unas margaritas en un pequeño florero transparente, nada extravagante, pero muy bonito.

Un Bangaa acompañaba a Shara y Doned, este llevaba la mesa de madera que habían comprado, mientras Doned llevaba las sillas y Shara llevaba los manteles para la mesa y el florero, todo lo habían comprado y le habían costado miles de guiles, pero era un gasto necesario según el castaño.

Caminaron a paso rápido al Rio Ulei donde Shara y Doned empezaron a acomodar todo, colocaron la mesa un poco alejada de la orilla, la cubrieron con el mantel y pusieron el florero en el centro, una vez estuvo todo en su lugar, Doned simplemente se quedó mirando la mesa con un deje de incredulidad.

-¿Gastamos tanto para esto?-Pregunto el chico incrédulo, parecía la mesa de un bar, solo que un mantel limpio y unas flores decorando.

-Y a mí que preguntas, si tú mismo dijiste que era un gasto necesario.-Le soltó la viera, Doned simplemente agacho la cabeza avergonzado.-Bueno, el lugar es muy bonito, solo es cuestión de **decorar con la naturaleza**.-Dijo la Shara haciendo un extraño énfasis en su última palabra.

-¿Con la naturaleza?-

-Sí, podríamos buscar, no sé, piedras para hacer un camino hacia la mesa, conchas de mar para colocar en la mesa, o un poco de madera para hacer antorchas y ambientar la noche. Doned lo pensó detenidamente.

 _Era una buena idea._

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Dijo el castaño sinceramente.

-Bueno, muévete pues.-Ella empezó a recoger unas rocas mientras Doned la seguía y hacia lo mismo para luego empezar una larga, tediosa y aburrida tarea.

* * *

 **. . .**

-¡Y terminamos!-Exclamo Doned mientras daba un salto de alegría y gloria.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Al frente de los dos, estaba la mesa decorada, en el centro de ella había una gran concha marina azul con forma de caracol, se veía muy bonita, también había un camino de piedras hacia la mesa y alrededor de esta, un poco alejado había unos palos con carbón en la punta, eran antorchas improvisadas.

-Se ve bien.-La viera alzo el pulgar hacia la mesa con una sonrisa.-Ahora solo falta un buen lugar para espiar.

-¿Espiar?-Pregunto receloso Doned.

-Si. Obviamente, debemos ver y supervisar todo lo que suceda aquí para que no se salga de control-Dijo Shara con un extraño tono maternal.

Doned simplemente se rio, negando con la cabeza, se sentó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa y apoyo la cabeza en ella, buscando un respiro puesto que recoger piedritas pequeñas para formar un camino **VISIBLE** era agotador. Intento empezar una conversación con Shara para distraerse:

-Oye, ¿sabes que Montblac obtuvo carne de Rathian para la cita?-

-Vaya, ¿En serio? _Al parecer se tomó en serio lo de hacerlo en grande…-_ Murmuro esa última parte para sí misma.

-¿Perdón?

-No es nada, pero supongo que los chicos disfrutaran la comida. Después de todo, no por nada se le considera a la carne de Rathian una exquisitez. Como desearía probarla.-Dijo la peliblanca con pequeño deje de ilusión en sus ojos, Doned no pudo resistirse a hablar;

-No te preocupes, te conseguiré un poco.-Le dijo el castaño, le pediría a Montblac un poco, Doned también tenía curiosidad por saber si era tan buena como todos decían.

-Gracias.-Le dedico una sonrisa que hiso a Doned ponerse nervioso de nuevo. La viera rio para sus adentros, le agradaba el hecho de las reacciones del chico, era muy tímido, mucho más que su hermano.

 _Pero era alguien único._

* * *

 **. . .**

Montblac iba a toda prisa a lomos de Boco hacia Muscadet, el Moguri se agarraba fuertemente de las plumas del animal, este llevaba algo en una bolsa en el costado de su ala derecha, esa bolsa amenazaba por volar con los aires pero no lo hiso en ningún momento, faltaban unos 30 minutos para llegar hacia Muscadet, varios minutos más de tortura para el pobre Moguri.

Montblac ya no llevaba sus ropas normales, sino que usaba un traje negro de etiqueta con una corbata roja que volaba por los aires, cualquiera del mundo real que lo viera diría que parecía un peluche.

-¡Vamos Boco, más rápido!-El Chocobo solo hiso su característico sonido y empezó a aumentar su velocidad, el Moguri se tomó más fuerte a sus plumas mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

 _En definitiva, no volvería a viajar en Chocobo en toda su vida._

* * *

 **. . .**

El Moguri al cabo de una media hora llego hacia Muscadet, bajo del Chocobo con miedo y beso el piso, agradeciendo haber sobrevivido al viaje, Se acercó al Chocobo y tomo las riendas del animal ( **Riendas que él nunca usaba porque las cuerdas eran largas y era muy fácil que saliera volando** ) y empezó a caminar hacia dentro de Muscadet, en dirección hacia el Rio Ulei.

* * *

 **. . .**

Se encontró con Doned y Shara hablando animadamente, los dos se voltearon a ver y le saludaron, Shara con un movimiento de cabeza y Doned con agitando la mano.

El Moguri se acercó a ellos para luego gritarles.

-¡Porque cambiaron el lugar, les dije que la cita seria en Muscadet, kupo!-Grito Montblac irritado, la verdad estaba algo enojado por el ajetreado viaje en Chocobo y pago la furia con sus dos amigos, aunque la viera se encargó de bajarle los ánimos de gritar de nuevo;

-Aliviánate, Moguri. Solo mira el lugar, es bonito y calmado, te da una relajante sensación de tranquilidad, perfecto para hacer la cita. ¿Tengo razón o no?-

Montblac no se había detenido a examinar el lugar, analizo rápidamente su entorno y se sorprendió, Shara tenía razón. El lugar era muy bonito, el rio era hermoso y empezaba a reflejar las estrellas que empezaban a asomarse, anunciando que ya era casi de noche, además de que el rio dejaba una relajante brisa y una sensación de tranquilidad cuando las olas chocaban entre sí. Su ira fue disminuyendo hasta que simplemente asintió a la pregunta de la peliblanca.

-¿Qué traes en esa bolsa, Montblac?-Pregunto Doned temeroso, Montblac cambio su actitud y dio una amplia sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia Boco, tomo la bolsa y la cargo con muchísima dificultad, aunque Doned fue en su ayuda, la bolsa estaba bastante fría, aunque el castaño no pregunto y solo la llevo a la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso que traes Moguri? ¿Un cadáver?-Pregunto Shara cruzada de brazos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Quítale la bolsa, Doned, kupo.-El castaño obedeció y quito la bolsa, revelando un trozo de carne con papas, había una olla con arroz y un pequeño recipiente de salsa al lado, también se podían ver lo que era cubiertos, cucharas y vasos en otra bolsa más pequeña, todo estaba congelado.

-¿Pero qué…?-Fue lo único que pudo articular Doned con una mirada entre incrédulo y descolocado.

-¡Ta-da!

-… Montblac, descongela… esto…-Shara le dijo intentando contener la ira, entendía que congelara la carne pero. ¿En serio era necesario congelar el arroz, la salsa y los utensilios?

 _Menudo idiota era el Moguri._

Montblac asintió un poco temeroso y se acercó al cubo de hielo, con una pequeña llama que el invoco con su hechizo ' **Piro** ' el hielo empezó a derretirse, hasta descongelarse completamente. Montblac uso el hechizo de ' **Coraza** ' en la comida.

-Pasara un rato hasta que recuperen su temperatura ambiente, mientras eso pasa, el hechizo de Coraza cubrirá la comida de los mosquitos.-Explico el Moguri con un poco de inseguridad por la mirada furtiva que Shara le lanzaba.

-Eres un asqueroso cochino, Moguri.-Le reprocho Shara con el ceño fruncido, pero Montblac para evitar problemas solo la ignoro y fue a hablar con Doned, para enojo de la peliblanca.

-¡Sí que estoy emocionado por la cita, kupo!-Dijo el Moguri a Doned mientras daba una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también, no puedo creer que Ritz y Marche… Ya saben. Jamás me lo hubiera esperado-Dijo el castaño sinceramente.

-Oye, Moguri. ¿Por qué viniste con un traje si vas a estar escondido durante toda la cita?-Pregunto Shara con deje de enojo, aunque estaba más calmada.

-Te equivocas, yo traeré a Marche hasta aquí, le aconsejare y luego me esconderé para la cita, tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Ritz, kupo.-Le sugirió Montblac.

-¿Por qué hacen todo esto sí solo es una simple cita?-Pregunto confundido Doned, vaya, entendía que quisieran ayudar a la pareja, pero llegar hasta el punto de Cazar un peligroso monstruo, traer a los tortolitos a su cita y luego quedarse a espiar….

 _Era algo muy extraño, y que algo sea extraño en Ivalice tiene narices…_

-Porque es la cita de mi mejor amigo, y si lo voy a ayudar, lo ayudare en grande.-Contesto simplemente Montblac.

-El Moguri tiene razón. Bueno, supongo que debo ir a cambiarme de ropa, si Marche vendrá acompañado y aconsejado, supongo que debería hacer lo mismo con Ritz.-Y dicho esto se despidió de los chicos levantando la mano.

La viera camino hacia Muscadet, Doned simplemente la siguió con la mirada, deslumbrado por su belleza, Montblac se dio cuenta de eso y le lanzo una pícara sonrisa. Doned se giró a verlo y se sonrojo mucho, ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba eso, tenia…

 _Tenía que controlarse._

-¿Con que Shara, eh?-Le dijo las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Marche, Doned simplemente coloco una mirada sería muy rara en él.

-Ni sueñes que te diré algo, Montblac.-Lo corto el castaño, para luego agregar.-Como sea, me quedare aquí mirando la comida y la mesa, tu ve a por Marche.

El Moguri simplemente asintió decepcionado y fue cabizbajo a esperar a Marche en la entrada de Muscadet, Doned sencillamente rio para sus adentros, Montblac era un buen amigo, y le gustaba ayudar en grande.

 _Ojala hubiera tenido amigos asi en el mundo real._

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Posada de Muscadet / 5:17 PM**

La viera estaba en una de las habitaciones de la Posada de Muscadet. Habia pasado ya una media hora desde que Shara había ido a ' _Cambiarse de ropa'_ Y como diría Montblac, se había cambiado **EN GRANDE.**

Shara ahora usaba un vestido negro ajustado hasta las rodillas, dejando ver sus bien formadas y torneadas piernas, además de sus despampanantes curvas, ella odiaba los vestidos pero como era una ocasión especial los usaría.

-Nunca pensé verte usando un vestido.-Hablo otra voz femenina, Shara no necesitaba girarse para saber quién era.

-Yo tampoco me imagine nunca usando uno de estos.-Contesto ella ahora volteando a ver a su amiga.

Ritz ahora tenía un vestido azul marino bastante parecido al de Shara, solo que no tan ajustado y que el vestido dejaba al descubierto su espalda, que era cubierta por sus blancos cabellos, usaba un ligero labial rojo no tan pronunciado que le daba un toque algo sexy.

-Shara. ¿Crees que estoy bonita?-Pregunto Ritz dando una vuelta para que Shara la observara mejor.

Su amiga le regalo una sonrisa sincera y le levanto el pulgar. –Sí, lo estas.-

-Todas las vieras son bonitas, pero tu te ves mas bonita que todas ellas.-Solto Ritz a su amiga, Shara solo le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias. Las vieras son bonitas porque nuestros dioses nos dieron el don de la belleza.-Le explico Shara a Ritz.-Aunque nuestra bellesa a veces es mas una maldición que una ayuda, siempre hay patanes que quieren salir con nosotras.

-Si, me he dado cuenta de ello, cuando íbamos a por misiones siempre los hombres nos miraban indiscriminadamente, y algunas mujeres también, la envidia supongo.-Le dio la razón Ritz, la verdad era muy escalofriante ir en busca de una misión a una taberna y que casi todos se te quedaran mirando desde que entras hasta que sales…

 _Menudos pervertidos hay en Ivalice._

-Y que seamos un clan solo de Vieras no ayuda mucho.

-Es verdad, aunque es algo que ya no se puede evitar.-Shara miro a Ritz con seriedad, esta solo la miro confusa ante tal cambio de actitud de su amiga, pero rápidamente Shara aminoro su semblante.

-¿Estas lista para ir, Ritz?-Pregunto ella seriamente, aunque nunca lo dijera, amaba a esa chica como a su propia hija, por lo tanto siempre la cuidaba de todos los peligros y personas con malas intenciones, Marche era un buen chico pero su instinto maternal la hacia dudar de todo el mundo en esos momentos, si Ritz no estaba lista, simplemente ella iria y cancelaria todo.

 _Aunque si insistiría en que Ritz fuera._

Ritz, sin decir palabra asintió con determinación, Shara entrecerrojo los ojos y fruncio el ceño, acto que hiso a su amiga ponerse nerviosa, la Viera era alguien muy intimidante cuando se lo proponía. Pero Shara se levanto y abrazo a Ritz, cuando se separaron Shara le dedico algunas palabras a su amiga.

-Es hora de que tengas tu Linda fantasia, Ritz.

Dicho esto ambas salieron de la habitación en dirección al Rio Ulei para la cita.

* * *

 **. . .**

 **5: 45 PM**

Montblac estaba esperando de manera impaciente a Marche en la entrada de Muscadet, se estaba desesperando, estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Boco para ir a Sporhm a por Marche, pero se detuvo al ver una figura en el horizonte.

 _¿Sera el?_

Efectivamente, era Marche que venia a lomos de un Chocobo negro, en cuestión de unos minutos ya estaba en la entrada de la Ciudad, se bajo del Chocobo y este escapo, Montblac se acerco a el y le miro;

Ahora sus cabellos estaban peinados hacia atrás como los del Moguri, usaba un elegante traje negro de dos tiras con una corbata negra, Montblac se palmeo la cara al ver que no se había acomodado el cuello del traje además de que la corbata estaba mal hecha y…

 _¿Tenia arena en el traje?_

-Hola, Montblac.-Marche fue el primero en hablar mientras se sacudia un poco la arena del traje. El Moguri solo le miro entre asombrado y enojado.

-¿Por qué no te acomodaste el cuello? ¿Por qué no te has hecho la corbata? ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? Y mas importante… ¿¡Porque tienes arena en el traje!? ¡Es rentado, kupo!-Montblac alzo un poco la voz, aunque sin perder la compostura, Marche solo retrocedio unos pasos con sus dos manos en alto, en son de paz.

-Para empezar, el cuello del traje se desacomodo con el viaje, segundo, no se hacer la corbata, tercero, llege tarde porque **TU** tomaste mi Chocobo y tuve que cazar otro para poder llegar y me retrase y por eso tengo arena en el traje. -Se defendió Marche con tranquitraje.

Montblac sencillamente esbozo una nerviosa sonrisa, Marche tenia algo de razón, el había tomado su Chocobo sin permiso así que el tenia algo de culpa también, solo soltó un suspiro de resignación y se acercó a Marche para ayudarle a limpiar la arena de la parte inferior de su traje.

-Tienes razón, lo lamento, kupo.-Se disculpo el Moguri mientras subía por las piernas de Marche escalando su torso, el rubio le ayudó cargándolo y Montblac agradeció el gesto mientras le acomodaba la corbata a Marche.-Ya estas listo, compadre.-Montblac bajo de un salto mientras se peinaba hacia atrás sus rubios cabellos con su mano derecha.

-Gracias por la ayuda, colega.-Agradeció Marche.

-Bueno, Marche. Llego el momento de la verdad, iras al río Ulei y allí te encontrarás con Ritz.-El Moguri miro el semblante de su amigo, percatándose de que estaba nervioso, simplemente arqueo una ceja y dio una confiada sonrisa.-Mira, no es por presumir, pero soy un experto en estos temas, deja que te de algunos consejos.-Ofreció Montblac, Marche asintió varias veces mientras se acuclillaba a la altura del pequeño Moguri para escuchar cada detalle.

-Soy todo oídos.

-Este es el secreto que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, mi abuelo se lo dijo a tío, mi tío se lo dijo a mi padre, y mi padre me lo dijo a mi, kupo.

-Solo dímelo y ya.-Marche ya empezaba a impacientarse

-Simple, se natural.-Dijo tranquilamente el pequeño ser.

-¿Eh?

-Es decir, se tu mismo, así es como mi padre se caso con mi madre y tuvieron a este servidor, mis padres siempre me decían que a las mujeres le gustaban que actuasen como uno mismo, sin mascaras y sin mentiras. Ese es el consejo que te puedo dar, amigo mio.-Termino de relatar Montblac. Marche simplemente asintió, asimilando lo que el Moguri acababa de decir.

 _Seré yo mismo, ¡Si, lo haré!_

-Muchas gracias Montblac, la verdad ahora que lo pienso, ese consejo es muy bueno, creo que me sera de gran ayuda. En serio, te lo agradezco.-Montblac corrió hacia Marche y le abrazo con fuerza, Marche correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa, hasta que bajo a Montblac...

 _Aparte de Doned, a Montblac tambien le consideraba como a un hermano._

-¿Listo para ir, Marche?-Preguntó el pequeño ser con una sonrisa.

-Claro, amigo.-Marche levanto la rodilla del suelo y empezaron a caminar hacia el Río Ulei.

-Es hora de que tengas tu linda fantasía en Ivalice, kupo.

-Te apoyo en eso, hermano.

* * *

. . .

 **6:01 PM.**

Doned se encontraba aun en el Río Ulei, custodiando la comida y la mesa, o al menos eso parecía, el castaño se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, con una mirada perdida hacia el Río. Reflexionando sobre su vida.

El era un chico paralitico con una enfermedad que incluso los propios médicos desconocían, no había manera de parar su enfermedad por lo que, aunque no fuera algo mortal, lo inutilizaba hasta tal punto en el que ya no podía hacer la mayoría de las cosas por si mismo, el siempre tuvo a Marche allí, a su papa y a su mama.

 _Mama... ¿Como estará ella ahora? Ojala estuvieras aquí._

El siempre quiso poder caminar para dejar de ser un estorbo para ella, su madre, era una mujer trabajadora que apenas y tenia algo de tiempo, tiempo que ella le daba a el para cuidarlo, desde la muerte de su padre, ella se había vuelto bastante mas atenta con el. La extrañaba mucho, solo pensar un poco en su madre le daba unas ganas ingentes de volver al mundo real, abrazarla y darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por el...

 _Por no abandonarlo a pesar de su condición._

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose, reviso la comida, todo estaba en orden, la comida ya había alcanzado una temperatura ambiente donde ya podía ser ingerida sin notar el frío a la que había sido sometida.

Tomo unos platos que encontró en la bolsa que Montblac había traído y los coloco junto a unas cucharas y cubiertos en la mesa, habia unos vasos tambien, corrio rapidamente hacia el rio y lleno 2 de los vasos con el agua cristalina del mismo, les dio una probada, el agua sabia realmente bien asi que los coloco en la mesa, al fin habia acomodado todo lo necesario para la cita.

Y justo a tiempo puesto que vio a Ritz acercarse junto con Shara, Doned al verla portando ese vestido negro que dejaba ver las perfectas curvas de la viera, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con mucho asombro y sonrojarse violentamente, giro rapidamente la miradamientras se alejaba un poco de la mesa para que Ritz tomase un lugar en una de las sillas.

-Hola, Doned.-Saludo Ritz con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla que le había dado el castaño. Ella le miro al rostro, el intentaba mantener una seria mirada y estaba muy rojo, por lo que Ritz pregunto preocupada.-Doned. ¿Estas bien? Estas muy rojo.

El aludido simplemente asintio mientras Ritz posaba una mano en su frente, Doned simplememte miro a Shara con un rapido movimiento de sus ojos, movimiento que no paso desapercibido por Ritz, que miro a Shara y luego a Doned...

 _Oh, ya entiendo lo que pasa aqui._

Shara se acerco a ellos, mientras Doned intentaba inutilmente no mirarla, la viera se dio cuenta de esto y le pregunto;

-¿Que sucede, acaso...? ¿Me veo mal?-Pregunto ella seria, aunque su voz se notaba algo apagada al decir lo ultimo.

-¿Que? ¡No! Quiero decir, no. T-te ves bien, muy hermosa.-Hablo nervioso el castaño mientras Ritz reia por la escena y Shara tambien lo hacia en sus adentros.

 _Era divertido molestar a Doned._

-Bueno Doned, cuentame, ¿Como has estado?-Pregunti Ritz, ella hacia de algunas semanas que no veia a Doned.

-Em, todo bien. Ya soy lo suficientemente grande para luchar junto a mi clan, ahora mismo estoy intentando dominar el oficio de ' **Soldado** ', luego ire por otros mas grandes, bueno, eso si no volvemos al mundo real primero.-Dijo el con tristeza.

-¿No quieres volver?

-Si, aunque extrañare todo esto, a Ivalice, a mis amigos, a mi clan, aunque quiero ver a mi madre de nuevo, puede que en el otro mundo no pueda caminar pero al menos, tengo personas que me aman y eso me anima a volver, Marche me ayudo a comprenderlo.

Y como si del rey de roma se tratase, Marche aparecio junto con Montblac, Doned arquel una ceja al verlo en traje, se veia muy extraño aunque _tenia estilo_.

El rubio se quedo anonado al ver a Ritz, se veia muy hermosa, no pudo evitar poner una boba sonrisa que rapidamente fue borrada porque Montblac le dio un codazo en la pierna, trepo a Marche y le dijo en el oido.

-NUNCA te quedes mirando a alguien asi a no ser que quieras que piensen que eres un pervertido.-Y dicho esto se bajo del rubio, Marche solo volvio a mirar a Ritz y articulo lo primero que le llego a la mente.

-Me gustan las gomitas.-Todos lo miraron estupefactos hasta que el mismo entendio las palabras que habia dicho e intento retificar.-Quiero decir... Hola, Ritz.-Luego saludo a los demas con un movimiento de cabeza

-Hola, Marche.-Contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-Buenos, creo que deberiamos retirarnos.-Solto Shara mientras empezaba a retirarse, fue seguida por Montblac y Doned, aunque este ultimo cuando paso cerca de su hermano le dio un fuerte abrazo y le susurro "suerte" para luego retirarse.

Ya a una distancia prudente, Shara tiro del brazo de Doned y le dijo;

-¿No que harias de mesero?-Pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo miralos, si me quedaba allí haría un mal tercio.-La viera suspiro, Doned tenia razon asi que le solto el brazo, Montblac hablo para calmar las cosas.

-Ya, como sea, busquemos un buen lugar para espiar.-Propuso el Moguri.

Todos asintieron y luego de un rato encontraron el lugar perfecto para hacerlo, un gran arbol que habia fuera del camino, lo escalaron todos (Aunque Shara con mas dificultad por el vestido que llevaba) y pudieron fijarse en que tenian una perfecta vista del lugar donde se desarrollaba la cita, Shara fue la que se puso al frente para poder leer los labios de la pareja, le dedico una palabra a los chicos,

-Señores, oficialmente la cita a comenzado, Montblac, ya sabes que hacer.-Dijo Shara con un tono alegre, algo extraño en ella. El Moguri chasqueo los dedos y las antorchas al rededor de la mesa en donde se encontraban Marche y Ritz se encendieron.-Lo repetire. Es hora de la cita, caballeros.

 _Veamos que sucede._

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 **¡Hola! Aquí vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia, sé que dije que ESTE cap sería el de la cita y el ultimo de esta historia pero, por un error de planificación paso esto, bueno, el otro cap si será el de la cita xD, Es probable que el otro cap sea el ultimo (Si no planifico mal, claro esta) y que actualice el 21 de Diciembre o unos dias despues.**

 **Seguro muchos de ustedes se habrán dado cuenta de que los verdaderos protagonistas de esta historia son Montblac y Shara, incluso le di algo de protagonismo a Doned, aunque intentare cambiarlo en el otro episodio centrándome más en Ritz y Marche y su 'relación'.**

 **Como se podrán haber dado cuenta por mis 'sutiles' mensajes verán que este capítulo trato mayormente de 'El Amor entre hermanos y amigos' y lo quise representar con el Amor que tienen Montblac y Shara a Marche y Ritz respectivamente, Shara llegando a considerar a Ritz una Hermana/Hija y Montblac considerando a Marche un Hermano.**

 **Jeje, se me hace muy interesante escribir sobre Doned, creo que él tendría que haber sido el verdadero protagonista de FF Tactics, aunque no entrare en explicaciones, me encanto poner lo 'Impresionado' que se sintió al ver a Shara con un vestido X.X**

 **También quiero disculparme si la descripción del vestido la ven algo pobre, no se mucho de vestidos de mujeres asi que tengo que trabajar con lo que tengo a la mano asi que busque un vestido por internet y empecé a describirlo como podía, Jeje.**

 **Y por si a alguien le interesas, dije que haría un fic navideño de FF Tactics, bueno, el Fic se llamara 'Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo' estará ambientado en St. Ivalice (En el mundo real) y tendrá 2 episodios abarcando el 24 y el 31 de Diciembre (Obviamente) Aunque planeo publicar el Fic el 24 de Diciembre, no creo que pueda hacerlo porque tengo otro fic en mente para ese día asi que puede que lo aplace hasta el 31 donde suba los dos episodios.**

 **Como sea, un saludo. ¡Nos leemos!**


	5. Cita y Confesion

**Descripción:** Ritz y Marche se gustan pero no están dispuestos a decírselos por su timidez, sus amigos dándose cuenta de la situación toman partido para unir a los dos jóvenes. Ayudando a que los protagonistas tengan una linda fantasía en Ivalice.

* * *

 **Mi linda fantasía.**

* * *

 **Este fic va dedicado a BathoryErzsebet, por inspirarme con sus historias sobre este juego, espero que algún día retomes tus fics, colega. También quería agradecer al escritor 'Jessec_01' de Wattpad por ayudarme a editar la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Cita y Confesión.**

* * *

" **Si** **amamos sin decir una** _ **palabra**_ **, estaremos siendo valientes. También sufriremos y quizá nos toque pasar por momentos amargos, pero con el corazón no se puede hablar** _ **de**_ **razones** **"**

 **-Anónimo**

* * *

Marche y Ritz se encontraban estáticos, sentados en la mesa, mirándose mutuamente sin nada que decirse, bueno, había mucho que ellos querían hablar pero simple y llanamente, las palabras no les salían.

El rubio cerró los ojos y aspiro mucho aire, inflándose el pecho y dándose valor para continuar, exhaló todo el aire aspirado para abrir la boca y decir;

-Me gusta... jugar... en la nieve...-¡ _Maldición_! Lo había vuelto a hacer, Marche desde niño tenía una extraña manía de decir tonterías cuando estaba muy nervioso, intento decir otra cosa al ver la mirada confusa y divertida que le dirigía Ritz.-Quiero decir... Hola, Ritz.

-Ya me habías saludado, Marche.-Dijo ella con una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza.

La verdad se le hacía divertido ver a Marche nervioso, parecía un político en un discurso intentando buscar las palabras correctas para no arruinarlo todo, eso hacía pensar a Ritz, A Marche le importaba ella, eso la hacía sentir reconfortada, la hacía sentir importante, la hacía sentir...

 _La hacía sentir especial..._

Ritz recordó cuando se encontró con el rubio hace no más de una semana e inconscientemente llevo una mano hacia una de las puntas de su cabello tomándola con sus dedos, "¿ _En realidad era tan malo tener el cabello blanco?_ " se preguntó ella misma. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Marche le estaba hablando mientras agitaba su mano cerca de su cara.

-¿Ritz?-Pregunto Marche mientras agitaba su mano en frente de la peliblanca.

Está al principio no reaccionó pero al cabo de un rato parpadeó un poco y miró al rubio, estaba muy cerca de su cara, lo único que los separaba era la mano de Marche, ella instintivamente alejo un poco su cara con un pequeño sonrojo aunque Mache no lo notó por la tenue iluminación del lugar.

-Yo... Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?-Pregunto algo avergonzada Ritz.

-Solo te pregunte si no ibas a probar tú comida.-Respondió Marche algo nervioso. En realidad, el había preguntado sobre el cabello de Ritz, pero al ver que ella no le respondía lo atemorizó un poco, pensando que lo había arruinado.

-Si. Se ve muy buena.-Admitió ella con sinceridad mientras se servía un poco, probo la carne y no pudo evitar dar otro bocado y otro, otro, otro y otro, acabándose todo lo que había en su plato, Marche solo la miraba incrédulo, ella al darse cuenta de eso sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas, mientras bajaba la mirada, avergonzada.

 _Marche debe pensar que soy una tragona._

-Wow.-Fue lo primero que dijo el rubio.-Simplemente, Wow.-Ritz sencillamente estaba bastante avergonzada, iba a decir algo pero Marche volvió a hablar.-Eres la primera que termina al mismo tiempo que yo.-Ritz subió la cabeza, confundida y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Marche también se había acabado la comida, sólo que ella no se había dado cuenta porque estaba muy ocupada comiendo también.

La peliblanca, soltó una risa que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una carcajada, Marche también se había unido a las risas, aunque ninguno de los dos sabían porque reían, no querían parar de hacerlo.

* * *

. . .

Shara, Doned y Montblac se encontraban a la lejanía, en la rama de un gran árbol, sus hojas los cubrían por completo pero si las movían, tenían una perfecta vista de la pareja, La viera miraba hacia ellos mientras utilizaba sus _sobre-desarrolladas_ habilidades de visión gracias a su oficio de " **A** **rquera** " para poder ver y leer los labios de Marche y Ritz.

-¿Que dicen, kupo?-Preguntó Montblac mientras se ponía con cuidado al lado de Shara.

-Están hablando de sus vidas en el mundo real. Al parecer eran amigos, pero no se conocían mucho.-Contesto ella sin mirarle.

-Bah, me pregunto porque hablan tantas estupideces en vez de decirse ' _Te amo_ ' de una buena vez, kupo.-Se quejó el Moguri haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-¿Quieres hacer silencio, Montblac?-Pregunto Doned algo irritado, el comportamiento del Moguri lo enojaba mucho. El pequeño ser iba a contestarle hasta que Doned volvió a hablar.- Si tanto te quejas, ¿Porque no te consigues una novia para ver si es tan fácil? Por favor... -Termino. Montblac y Shara lo miró algo extrañado, no le conocían mucho pero al parecer tenía poca paciencia con las tonterías del Moguri.

-Doned tiene razón, cállate ya.-Le apoyo Shara luego del pequeño shock inicial, volvió a mirar entre las hojas y abrió bastante los ojos, Montblac y Doned lo notaron pero antes de preguntar, ella hablo de nuevo.- ¡Marche y Ritz están tomados de la mano!-Dijo la viera ahogando un grito.

Montblac se acercó precipitadamente para ver, haciendo que Shara perdiera el equilibrio y casi callera del árbol de no ser por Doned que la tomo de un brazo y la alzo de nuevo, salvándola, Shara miro hacia el castaño con una mirada algo temerosa por el miedo a caer, aunque luego recuperó la compostura, movió la mirada hacia Montblac y le envió una iracunda expresión mientras se acercaba poco a poco y el Moguri retrocedía, asustado.

¡Maldito Moguri! ¡Casi me matas!-La viera arremetió contra Montblac pero Doned la sostuvo tomándola de los brazos con fuerza, Shara era bastante fuerte físicamente pero Doned no le soltaba.- ¡Suéltame Doned, voy a matarlo, ya no lo soporto!-Grito ella, el Moguri retrocedió unos paso con los ojos cerrados y las manos en alto.

-¡No, no me pegues, kupo!-Grito Montblac.

Shara pudo liberarse de Doned, abalanzándose hacia el Moguri otra vez, pero el castaño tomo su pierna y el la hiso caer hacia la rama de nuevo...

 _Crack_.

El trio miro hacia la rama y abrieron los ojos como platos por el miedo, la rama se estaba rompiendo, miraron hacia abajo, estaban a unos 6 metros del piso, la caída no los mataría pero de seguro se romperían unos huesos. En cuestión de unos segundos la rama volvió a crujir, esta vez se rompió completamente y con un grito de terror todos tres cayeron al suelo dolorosamente.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito el trio con miedo.

* * *

 **. . .**

La pareja charlaba a gusto, ya habían terminado de comer, la carne de Rathian sin duda hacia honores a su reputación, reían por historias que ambos contaban, aunque la que relataba ahora era Ritz.

-¡Y desde entonces me pregunto si las manzanas son asesinas! ¡Jajaja!-Contaba la peliblanca mientras reía a pierna suelta y Marche le acompañaba en las risas.

-¡Jajaja! Eso solo te pasa a ti, Ritz.-Decía el rubio mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de los ojos por tanto reírse.

-Sí, soy única.

Marche giro la cabeza aun con una sonrisa y se fijó en el bello río que tenían a unos metros de ellos, la luz de la luna bañaba las cristalinas aguas haciendo que el río adquiriera un hermoso brillo.

-Aquí el paisaje es muy hermoso.-Comento el rubio para sí mismo pero Ritz le oyó.

-Tienes razón, algo que sin duda voy a extrañar de Ivalice serán los hermosos lugares que pude visitar.

-Yo igual, aunque confía en mí, no nos iremos pronto.-Le guiño un ojo a Ritz. Ella al entender el mensaje no pudo evitar sonreír.

Miraron al bello río por un largo tiempo, hasta que Marche discretamente desvío su vista hacia Ritz, su bella cara de finas facciones expresaban asombro ante tal espectáculo natural que se mostraba frente a sus ojos, El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír y decir inconscientemente:

-Eres hermosa, Ritz.-Dijo el en voz alta.

Ella le miro confundida hasta que un ligero rubor se esparció por sus mejillas, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada para luego recomponerse y brindarle una cálida sonrisa a Marche.

-Gracias, tú también te vez bien.

Marche no pudo evitar carcajearse un poco, Ritz le miraba confundida pero este no paraba de reírse hasta que al cabo de unos segundos recupero la compostura para decirle a Ritz:

-Es irónico. ¿No?-Pregunto con una pequeña risa el rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Recuerdo que cuando llegue a la escuela siempre me ponía nervioso al hablarte, eras una chica muy fuerte y valiente, no dudaban de enfrentarte a todos los hombres del salón tu solita y lo mejor de todo es que aun así ganabas la lucha. Siempre me emocionaba y asustaba cuando te acercabas a mí, aunque después de haberme defendido de aquellos chicos que me molestaban a mí y a Mewt por ser el nuevo, te consideró una gran amiga desde entonces.-Termino de contar Marche.

-Mi mama siempre me enseño a defender a los más débiles que yo, aunque... Nadie nunca me defiende a mí.

Marche temeroso arrastro su mano por sobre la mesa hasta tomar la de ella con la suya, ella le miro pero sonrió fugazmente mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Nunca nadie te ha defendido porque eres la mujer más valiente y fuerte que hay en todo el mundo. Pero, aunque no lo necesites yo siempre te defenderé.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, poco a poco el espacio entre sus caras se fue acortando hasta que ambos podían sentir su respiración, sus corazones latían a mil por hora, sus labios estaban a punto de fundirse en uno hasta que...

-¡ _Maldito Moguri! ¡Casi me matas_!-Se escuchó un grito femenino a la lejanía. Ambos miraron hacia todos lados desconcertados buscando el origen de la voz, aunque no encontraron a nadie.

 _¿Acaso estaban enloqueciendo?_

-¿Escuchaste eso, Marche?-Preguntó ella alejándose un poco, Marche fruncido el ceño analizando la situación, habían arruinado el momento, esa voz femenina regañaba a un Moguri, el rubio maldijo en voz baja.

 _Seguro Montblac, Shara y Doned nos espían._

-Em, no. No, no escuche nada. ¿De qué hablas, Ritz?-Argumento nervioso el rubio para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-No, nada. Cosas mías.

* * *

 **. . .**

-Ritz, ¿Quieres acompañarme a la orilla?-Pregunto Marche con un deje de timidez

-Claro, me encantaría.-Respondí ella mientras ambos se levantaban de la mesa y caminaban juntos a la orilla.

Se detuvieron cuando sintieron que la fría agua chocaba contra sus pies, Marche ya empezaba a repetirse, pero era algo que sin duda quería dejar en claro...

 _... Ivalice tiene los mejores paisajes que haya visto en mi vida._

Marche con algo de timidez tomo la mano de Ritz, esta al principio coloco una mueca de impresión mientras un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en toda su cara para finalmente, corresponderle a Marche con una sonrisa.

Pasaron minutos enteros admirando las cristalinas aguas, hasta que Ritz soltó la mano de Marche y lo volteo a ver, tenía una sonrisa confiada y el ceño ligeramente endurecido. Ella ya estaba cansada de que tenga que ser el hombre el que del primer pasó, ella también lo haría...

Estaba determinada a hacerlo.

-Eh... ¿Ritz? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto el rubio algo nervioso.

-¿Sabes? Esta no ha sido la cita perfecta, solo nos sentamos a comer y hablar de nuestras, vidas.-Dijo ella ignorando a la pregunta del rubio.-Sin embargo, sé que los chicos se esforzaron mucho en hacerla, algún día deberíamos devolverles el favor.

-Sí, yo también les estoy muy agradecido a los chicos.

-Solo quiero decirte Marche, que la he pasado muy bien contigo.-Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo.

-Yo también la he pasado genial.-Contesto, pero después le dio una amplia sonrisa a Ritz. Mientras añadía alegre.- ¿Pero no creerás que hemos terminado nuestra cita, verdad? ¡Aún podemos divertirnos!

El rubio tomo la mano de Ritz y empezó a adentrarse más en el agua del río y luego se zambullo como pudo, tirando a Ritz con él. Ella al principio estaba algo molesta pero después empezó a tirarle agua a Marche y viceversa, mientras las risas y carcajadas se hacían presentes.

Ya es hora, Marche, tienes que hacerlo.

El rubio tomo de la mano a Ritz y la levantó, el agua llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, el tomo valor y recordó el consejo de Montblac.

-¡Se tú mismo!- Le había dicho su pequeño amigo

 _Lo haré._

-Ritz...-Empezó, ante la expectante mirada de ella.- No soy bueno confesando mis sentimientos, pero quiero decirte que... Yo... Em... Yo te... Amo.-Finalizo mientras bajaba la mirada con los ojos cerrados avergonzado.

Siempre le había costado expresar sus sentimientos con las personas, siendo que este desde que era pequeño estaba acostumbrado a no recibir tanto cariño, ya que las principales atenciones siempre se centraban en su hermano, desde que su padre murió la cosa fue a peor, no porque no tuviera sentimientos, sino que con el pasar de sus cosas expresarlos se había vuelto bastante difícil, incluso en este caso.

Se sentía algo nervioso al saber que Ritz no le contestaba, sin embargo poco a poco fue alzando su cabeza al escuchar risas provenientes de la peliblanca, ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Marche no podía descifrar porque estaba llorando, aunque las dos únicas posibilidades que se le vinieron a la cabeza no eran del todo malas;

 **1.** Se reía por su tonta actitud e inexperiencia, llegando hasta el punto de llorar por la estupidez de él.

 **2.** Estaba tan feliz de que Marche se confesara que no pudo evitar llorar

Ella aun riendo le dio un empujón que lo hundió de nuevo en el agua, mientras un riéndose decía:

-¡Lo siento! Es que me da risa tu manera de decir las cosas, ¿En serio era tan difícil decir un simple te amo? ¡Venga, Marche, yo también te am...!

 _-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ \- Se escuchó un grito a la lejanía, seguido del sonido de madera cayendo y un fuerte golpe. Alguien se había caído y en definitiva se había lastimado bastante.

-¿Marche, eso es...?-Empezó Ritz, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por Marche.

-¡Nada, yo no escuche nada!-Dijo en voz alta nervioso

Ritz dio una pequeña sonrisa, y luego de sentó (Y hundió) en el agua, le llegaba hasta un poco debajo del cuello, se acercó poco a poco al rubio.

-En resumen, Marche. También te amo.-Dijo ella.

Estaba muy cerca, Marche admiraba cada facción de rostro, de sus lindos ojos se brillaban gracias al brillo del mar que se reflejaba en sus ojos le daba un aspecto misteriosos, pero a la vez hermoso, sus labios, simplemente perfectos a la vista de Marche, que los tenia entre abiertos, dándole un aspecto sexy y frágil, su mirada llena de amor que a Marche le transmitía.

Poco a poco fue acercando su cara a la de ella, ella empezó a cerrar sus ojos esperando el tan ansiado beso, hasta que finalmente unieron sus labios, el beso fue algo torpe debido a la inexperiencia de ellos en relaciones románticas, sin embargo, aunque torpe estaba cargado de amor y de ternura, se separaron despacio mientras abrían los ojos para verse mutuamente.

-Te amo, Ritz... Eres mi linda fantasía.

-Yo también te amo Marche.-Contesto ella para luego fundirse en otro beso de nuevo, siguieron así hasta que un grito ajeno hizo que ambos se separaran y miraran a la orilla del rio.

Eran los chicos, Montblac, Shara y Doned.

El Moguri cargaba una expresión iracunda en el rostro... A parte de un ojo morado, pero no de la caída, sino de un golpe que Shara le dio por haberlos hechos caer.

La viera estaba aparentemente bien, tenía una expresión de alegría disimulada en el rostro, mientras que ayudaba a Doned a mantenerse de pie.

Doned por su parte era el que peor estaba, su cabeza sangraba y tenía una expresión dolorosa, sin embargo fue capaz de sonreír y alzar el pulgar hacían su hermano.

-¿Vamos?-Le pregunto Ritz a Marche mientras lo tomaba de la mano para ir hacia donde estaban los demás.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Al fin, he terminado esta historia. He disfrutado mucho el escribirla, aunque me hice un quebradero de cabeza con el final. De hecho, lo mejorare cuando tenga algo de tiempo, bueno, no es que el final me allá parecido malo, sino que pienso que es algo mejorable. Debo decir que, a partir de este momento la historia entra en fase de revisión. ¿Qué significa esto? Bueno, que voy a editar algunos capítulos para mejorar la historia (** _ **Véase Capitulo 2: Miedo**_ **).**

 **Cuando termine la revisión pondré una nota para hacerlo saber. Quiero decir que me encanto escribir romance, aunque soy malo haciéndolo, no lo niego, ni en mi vida normal soy tan romántico, de hecho pensé que iba a vomitar arcoíris cuando revisaba el capítulo en busca de errores.**

 **Quiero decir algo, la historia aún no está 100% completa aunque cambiare el Status a Complete. ¿A qué se debe esto? Fácil, que la historia principal ya ha acabado sin embargo he preparado una serie de capítulos extra para desarrollar a los personajes. Hasta el momento son 2 los que tengo planeados el cual uno ya está terminado, de hecho. El capítulo se llama. 'Los Caídos del Árbol' Que nos explica que paso cuando los chicos cayeron del árbol (XD) que explicara lo siguiente.**

 **-¿Porque Montblac tiene un ojo morado?**

 **-¿Porque Doned se lastimo tanto y los demás no?**

 **-¿Por qué Montblac estaba enojado cuando llamo a Marche?**

 **Además de que ampliara ligeramente el final… Y tendrá un poquito de SharaXDoned.**

 **Como curiosidad, el episodio siguiente; 'Los Caídos del Árbol' era en realidad, una parte de este capítulo, pero debido a faltas de tiempo y que era extraño explicarte que paso con los chicos cuando ya la historia decía 'Fin', además de que no pude corregirlo asi que me vi obligado a separarlo de este cap y volverlo uno independiente. El Segundo capitulo extra se llama 'Noche de juegos en la taberna' Y está protagonizado por todos, y muestra… Eso, ellos divirtiéndose alocadamente en la taberna.**

 **También tengo otra historia de Final Fantasy Tactics planeada, hecha en colaboración con el escritor 'Saik Riys' y hasta los momentos la historia se llama 'Te pondré un alto'. Es un Crossover entre Final Fantasy Tactics y Final Fantasy Tactics A2, en la cual Luso Clemens es contratado por la Reina Remedí para eliminar a Marche Radiuju el cual quiere destruir el mundo de Ivalice para volver al suyo. Aclarar que, será una secuela espiritual de este fic ya que en él se harán numerosas referencias a este.**

 **Bueno, ya he terminado mi nota. Un saludo y nos leemos.**

 **Gracias a Kurtbellamy por su rewiev y perdón por la tardanza.**


	6. Extra: Los Caidos del Arbol

**Descripción:** Ritz y Marche se gustan pero no están dispuestos a decírselo por su timidez, Sus amigos dándose cuenta de la situación toman partido para unir a los dos jóvenes. Ayudando a que los protagonistas tengan una linda fantasía en Ivalice. (Mal sumario, denle una oportunidad)

* * *

 **Mi linda fantasía.**

* * *

 **Este fic va dedicado a BathoryErzsebet, por inspirarme con sus historias sobre este juego, espero que algún día retomes tus fics, colega. También quería agradecer al escritor 'Jessec_01' de Wattpad por ayudarme a editar la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Extra: Los Caídos del Árbol**

* * *

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito el trio con miedo. Estaban cayendo, todo por culpa de Montblac. Caían hacia el dolor, Doned tomo a Shara y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras caía, giro su cuerpo para que su espalda impactara contra el piso, era algo estúpido sin embargo, esto es un claro ejemplo del dicho ' **Mi cuerpo se movió solo** ', intentando amortiguaría la caída de Shara.

 _Un acto muy noble de su parte._

Cayeron fuertemente al piso, Doned soltó a Shara mientras gruñía fuertemente de dolor, en definitiva, había hecho algo estúpido por razones correctas pero al precio de un dolor inmenso que iba desde su cabeza pasando por su espalda y terminando en sus pies.

El Hume se giró para intentar levantarse pero un dolor intenso surco su espalda haciéndolo gritar seguido de unas intensas ganas de vomitar, y así lo hizo, escupió una pequeña cantidad de sangre de su boca mientras bajaba la cabeza y la apoyaba en el suelo, intentando quedarse quieto para mitigar el dolor infructuosamente.

-Ugh... Mi cabeza, maldito...-Interrumpió su insulto al Moguri cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba Doned.- ¡Doned! ¡No puede ser!-Se sentó a su lado mientras lo volteaba para ponerlo de espaldas al piso y lo colocaba en su regazo.

-Ay, creo que me partí el pompón… ¡Doned! ¿Doned, que te paso?- Montblac el cual también se reincorporaba corrió para ponerse junto a Doned, ignorando la mirada asesina que Shara le daba.

-¡Maldito Moguri, te voy a **matar**!-Elevo la voz Shara mientras hacía énfasis en su última palabra y rápidamente le daba un golpe a puño cerrado en el ojo a Montblac el cual simplemente dio un gemido de dolor mientras era arrastrado por el piso por la fuerza del golpe de la Viera. El pequeño ser se reincorporo lentamente mientras se acercaba a Shara y Doned, cuando estuvo a su lado simplemente se quedó callado. Seguramente había terminado como todos los que se intentaban pasar de listos con ella… _Le tenía pavor a Shara._

 _Al fin, le di su merecido a ese Moguri. Por un momento pensé que iba a explotar de ira._

Shara rápidamente busco cerca de su vestido y saco una poción de él, con sumo cuidado se la dio de beber a Doned el cual al empezar a beberla abrió bruscamente los ojos y puso una mueca indescifrable pero Shara simplemente se rio en voz alta mientras se calmaba un poco ya que Doned estaba consciente, lo que quiere decir que el daño no fue bastante severo.

-¿Sabe horrible, no? Bueno, te lo mereces. Si me hubieras dejado golpear al Moguri desde el principio nada de esto hubiera pasado.- Al terminar de beber la poción Doned pudo sentarse por sí mismo mientras intentaba inútilmente de escupir la poción que había bebido.

-Sé que es mi culpa pero no me gusta la violencia. No dejare que ambos se lastimen mientras yo esté presente.-Dijo Doned algo adolorido ya que lo único que hizo la poción fue arreglar sus huesos rotos y detener la hemorragia interna, aún tenía bastante dolor y pequeños cortes en todo su cuerpo. Estaba 100% seguro de que no podría pararse por sí mismo en un tiempo…

 _Je. Me recuerda mis días en la vida real._

Shara simplemente bajo la mirada con una sonrisa cómplice mientras que con una mano apuntaba a Montblac quien a su vez apunto a su ojo morado con las dos manos, lo miro y enseguida comprendió…

Negó con la cabeza, ahora mismo no tenía tiempo para estas cosas asi que simplemente dijo:

-¿Y cómo van las cosas en la ' _Cita_ ' de Marche y Ritz?-Pregunto.

-¡Oh si, ignoren a Montblac!-Se enfadó el mencionado mientras se levantaba con los brazos en alto, Shara simplemente lo miro y el, intimidado, volvió a sentarse mientras murmuraba un ' _Hpmh'_

-No sé cómo estarán, estuvimos inconscientes por unos minutos. Deberíamos ir a ver. ¡Pero ni loca me volveré a subir a un árbol con este Moguri!

-Ni yo.-Secundo Doned, mientras Montblac murmuraba otro ' _Hpmh'_. El humano intento levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en el tobillo lo hizo desistir, Shara notando esto ayudo a Doned a levantarse, bueno, Doned no quería ser un estorbo para Shara asi que intento rechazar pero se detuvo cuando ella le lanzo una de esas miradas tan intimidantes como propias de ella, terminando por aceptar la ayuda y seguidos de Montblac fueron hacia el Rio para hacer lo que vinieron a hacer… _**Espiar**_ …

 _Es divertido hacerlo, no lo niego. Pero lo que no es divertido es caer desde un árbol y romperte varios huesos, eso no._

. . .

El trio llego hacia lo orilla del rio, un poco alejado donde ellos habían preparado la mesa para la cita y grande fue su sorpresa no solo ver a los chicos empapados de agua del rio. Sino el hecho de que ambos se besaban con cariño. Esto tuvo diversas reacciones para todos los miembros.

Montblac miraba con felicidad y ira pero más con la última, ya que, lo habían golpeado en el ojo, lo habían ignorado, le habían dicho que nunca subirían a un árbol con él y lo peor… ¡Marche estaba en el agua! ¡EL TRAJE ERA RENTADO, **REN-TA-DO**!

Shara miraba con una mezcla de asombro, felicidad y celos aquella pareja, celos ya que ella consideraba como una hija a Ritz y verla besándose con un chico, independientemente de que sea Marche, la hacia sentir un pequeño miedo a que el rubio pudiera romper su corazón… Como sea, no pondría quejas, de todas formas ella fue la principal organizadora de esto.

Doned miraba con una sonrisa a la pareja, se sentía feliz por ello, pero luego empezó a preguntarse en como su vida llego a hasta ese punto en el cual el hermano tenia pareja, siempre habían sido muy unidos de niños, sin embargo, él sabía que era hora de dejarlo ir, al menos Marche estaría en buenas manos. Con un poco de esfuerzo levanto un pulgar hacia su hermano que volteaba a verlos.

Los pensamientos de Shara y Doned se vieron interrumpidos por un grito de Montblac.

-¡MARCHE! ¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? ¡EL TRAJE ES RENTADO, MALDITA SEA, KUPO!-Grito a todo pulmón el Moguri mientras corría a la orilla enojado, Shara iba a ir a detenerlo pero tenía a Doned por lo que no hizo nada, solo dio un suspiro de frustración.

Desde la lejanía se podía ver como Marche invitaba a Ritz a ir a la orilla y ella, con una sonrisa acepto gustosa, una vez en la orilla Montblac empezó a sermonear a Marche sobre el traje que él había rentado mientras Marche solo se disculpaba nerviosamente. Ritz miro hacia Shara y Doned con una sonrisa pícara mientras la Viera simplemente sonreía al saber lo que ella quiso decir.

Sin perder tiempo, Shara, que estaba cerca de Doned, le dio un beso en la mejilla a este, el cual quedo completamente estático y sonrojado. Giro la cabeza para verla y preguntar.

-O-oye, ¿Y-y eso porque?-pregunto nervioso mientras tragaba saliva y miraba hacia todos lados para no ver a Shara directamente.

-¡Jajá! No tienes por qué ponerte tan nervioso.-Se burló ella.- pero quería decirte, bueno, gracias.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me agradeces?

-No te hagas, sé que me protegiste de la caída, te lo agradezco, Doned.-Shara le dedico una genuina sonrisa, Doned se puso aún más rojo, desmayándose en el acto mientras Shara simplemente reía a pierna suelta. Volteo a ver a la otra pareja que ahora tenían una pequeña discusión con Montblac ya que él quería enseñarles a los chicos el cuento de… ' _La abejita y la florecita_ '

 _En definitiva, sus amigos nunca cambiarían._

 _Un momento._

 _¿La abejita y la Florecita? Oh dios._

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Maldito Moguri?- Shara dejo a Doned en el piso mientras empezaba a perseguir a Montblac y este se alejaba y de vez en cuando usaba a Marche como escudo.

* * *

. . .

 **Notas: Jajaja, este es el primer especial de esta historia, se podría considerar un final ampliado del episodio 5. Hasta yo me quede algo WTF cuando Montblac les enseña el cuento de la abejita y la florecita, el próximo episodio y puede que el ultimo de todos sea el especial llamado… "Una noche de juegos en la Taberna". En el cual veremos a todos algo alocados jugando a diferentes juegos y tal vez veamos algunos cameos de personajes de los Final Fantasy principales… Aunque los que tengo planeado que salgan son solo Cloud, Firion, Tifa y Terra, y no, no serán principales ni nada, solo harán un pequeño cameo en diferentes partes del episodio. Quiero decir que el siguiente capítulo está más enfocado a la comedia que otra cosa, no soy muy bueno escribiendo comedia pero hare lo mejor posible para hacerlo… No se sorprendan si hay alguna locura.**

 **En el capítulo 3 creo que dije que no desarrollaría el Doned x Shara, pero… En este capítulo intente darle tantos guiños como pude, me encanta esa pareja, son tan asfajfkasfiasfkoasjfkajasfjhfashf.**

 **Pensé en hacer un especial en donde habría Lemon, pero preferí no hacerlo, los protas tienen apenas como 15 años y no lo sé… no me convence.**

 **En fin, un saludo.**


End file.
